Written in the Stars
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: What happens when Starfire's worst living nightmare come back from her past to haunt her? Rob-Star- OC minor BB-Rae UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

HI! I asked porcelaindakota if I could finish off this story and she said yes. These first four chapters are hers but anything after that is mine; I hope I can live up to the first four chapters!

KKA

(Starfire).

"_There are many things he does not know about me. _

_"Robin, I mean. He does know more than Cyborg or Beast Boy…but in many ways, that is not saying much. Robin is my closest confidant. He will always hold a special place in my heart…but I digress. _

"_What you are about to read…it is my story. It is the story of my trials, my hardships, and my pain. In some sections, it is the story of my joy…but it does not begin that way. My story does not begin that way at all…"_

(Eight years earlier…Tamaran).

_The sickening stench of blood was thick in the air, as nine-year-old Koriand'r ran through the hidden stairwells and corridors beneath the Imperial Palace, dragged along by her k'norfka, Galfore. _

_Tamaran was under attack by a vicious alien race known as the Citadel. They had conquered all of the planets in the Vegan Star System…except for Tamaran. And so, they were storming the castle, determined to cripple their final opponent once and for all. _

_Meanwhile, the royal family, excluding King Myand'r, who was supervising the battle upstairs, and Komand'r, who had been gone for several months, were fleeing for their lives as the battle for Tamaran raged overhead. Even through the nearly impenetrable stone and steel that made up the palace walls, Koriand'r could still manage to hear the screams of the wounded and dying. She couldn't help but wonder if she was next. _

_"Just a little further, my bungorf…we are almost there!" Galfore shouted, his voice engulfed in the cries of those in the palace above. Suddenly, the wall on Koriand'r's right blew apart. Koriand'r let out one cry of disbelief, and fell into Galfore's waiting arms. From behind the wall, Citadellians emerged, guns at the ready. _

_"Give us the princess," their leader said in his alien language. Galfore straightened and moved Koriand'r behind him, eyes narrowing. _

_"Never," he growled, preparing for battle. Tamaranian royal guardsman stepped out from all sides of the enormous man, also readying to defend the princess. _

_"You do not understand," the Citadellian returned. "We are taking her. If you value your life, or those of your warriors," he pointed at the surrounding guardsmen with his outstretched arm, "You will give us the girl." In response, Galfore leapt towards the alien, screaming out an incensed battle cry._

(Present).

"Starfire?" Starfire looked up from her musings to see Robin gazing at her questioningly. She had been so deep in her thoughts she had not even seen him enter the room, much less sit down next to her.

She smiled sweetly…deceivingly, she couldn't help thinking. "Yes, Robin?" He grinned back, obviously glad to see her change in demeanor, though his smile faltered when he spoke.

"What's wrong?" Starfire knew to act as if she was surprised by his instigation

"Friend, nothing is wrong! I simply became overly engrossed in the program of the television!" Starfire had been 'watching' her favorite show, _The World of Fungus. _Robin shook his head, and grabbed her hand lightly.

"Then what is this?" Starfire looked down at her hand, confused, and could not help but gasp when she saw the damage. It appeared that, during the midst of her thoughts, she had begun clenching her fist…hard. Her nails had dug into the flesh of her hand, going deeper than they would have on a normal human's, thanks to her superhuman strength. There was a deep, abrupt cut down the center of her palm, disrupting the silky landscape of the rest of her hand. Blood was flowing freely and dripping slowly onto her uniform, the couch, and Robin's hand.

"Just 'watching,' huh?" Robin said, staring at her intently, waiting for an answer which Starfire did not give.

Instead, she stood abruptly, causing Robin to fall back in surprise. "I must go, friend! I have just remembered…I have to, um…" Unable to think of an excuse, she fled from the room, leaving a miniscule trail of blood on the carpeting.

"Starfire! Wait!" Robin called after her, leaping up from the floor and beginning to give chase. But by the time he had reached her room, her door had been long since shut and locked.

Inside, Starfire was leaning against the door, panting heavily and clutching her hand against her bare stomach. It was no small feat to beat the Boy Wonder at sprinting, after all. After regaining her breath, the Tamaranian ventured into her bathroom, and opened a small drawer. She removed gauze and bandages and began to wrap her hand, while wondering how to calm Robin.

He would, no doubt, be worried. Which presented a problem to her…when Robin was worried, or anxious about _any_ of his teammates, not just Starfire, (though especially so with her), he would not stop at any lengths until he could put his worries at rest. And Starfire had no intention of telling him anything about her past. Especially not of the events that had transpired that night, or many of the nights thereafter.

Hard, heavy thumps came from the door to her room. _Robin…_she thought hazily. _He will wish to know if I am all right…help me with my bandage…_from there, her thoughts trailed off, and once again she was gone from Earth, no longer Starfire.

Now, she was 9 once again, on Tamaran, shortly after that awful night. Her father had just ended the war…

(Flashback)

_Her father had ended the war…_

"_But at what price?" many had asked. Their answer had come the next day, when King Myand'r had made a grand statement to all of the peoples of Tamaran: he had, in effect, traded his daughter for peace. _

_That was the cynical side of it. The actual deal was that in exchange for the royal hostage, Tamaran would be allowed to walk free. Koriand'r would act as a treaty, sealing an uncomfortable peace over the two great races of the Vegan Star System. _

_She was leverage. With Koriand'r as part of the Citadel, Tamaran would never take revenge upon the murderers that had destroyed half of their planet and warriors. _

_The announcement had come days ago. Now, Koriand'r was bidding her parents and brother, Ryand'r, goodbye. No tears showed as the tiny princess boarded the Citadel's ship, which would whisk her away from her family, and the only home she had ever known, into a life which would be…difficult, at aroyal hostage was not for the light of heart. _

_But it was the role life had assigned to her, and Koriand'r accepted it with dignity, as Galfore had taught her. Koriand'r was never one to sulk or to pity herself; it was simply not what she did. Galfore had instilled in her a sense of grace and character that she would carry with her until her death. _

_The hold door shut with a hiss, and the ship pulled away from its docking near the palace. Koriand'r gave one final wave to her family, which only Galfore and Ryand'r returned. The rest of them never had been much for affection, she reflected. _

_A Citadellian grabbed her roughly by the arm, and gestured for her to follow him. He led her to a room at the far end of the ship. Its corridor was entirely deserted, and its walls were adorned in paintings of Citadellians and other races in…considerable pain. The Citadellian pressed a button, and the door slid open slowly. Koriand'r stepped into the room, unsure. She was greeted with a face she hadn't seen in over two years…_

(Present)

"Star, open up!" Starfire shook her head, clearing her senses slightly, and looked around herself. She was back in her room, on her bathroom floor. She supposed she must have fallen during her reverie…

"Star, open the door, or I'm kicking it down!" The tense quality of Robin's tone jerked Starfire all the way back into reality, and she painstakingly raised herself from the tiled floor. Evidently, she was too late.

There was a loud, crashing sound from her bedroom, and her door fell to the ground with a metallic clanging noise. Robin entered, his expression stormy, and purposefully strode over to Starfire in no more than four steps.

He grabbed her by the arm. "We're taking you to the infirmary. Now." He was scowling profusely, and his fist was clenched.

"Robin, I have no need. See?" Starfire held up her already-bandaged hand, waving it slowly in the air. "I am fine, Robin. You must calm down!" Starfire decided this would be a good point upon which to turn the conversation.

"This stress, Robin…it is not good for you. If you keep this up, you shall lose your gangva to the thimbars!" Her words caused him to grin slightly, and his grip to relax. Starfire knew she had control, and continued. She glanced pointedly out the window, pasting a wistful smile on her face. Robin noticed, and turned to look at the horizon outside, which had turned a beautiful burning orange due to the onset of dusk.

Robin grinned even wider, Starfire's coaxing allowing the tribulations of earlier to be forgotten. "Wanna go watch the sunset?" Starfire nodded enthusiastically, and completely genuinely. It was no secret she loved watching the sunset with Robin.

Starfire grabbed his hand, now forgetting her terrors from earlier. "Please, let us hurry! We may not be able to witness all of it!" Robin blushed slightly at the contact, but squeezed her hand as he pulled her out of the door, his cape fluttering behind them. He would die before admitting it, but he was strangely eager whenever an opportunity to watch _anything_ with Star came around.

(Deep Space…Earth orbit).

The astronaut cried out in pain as the claws of the alien cut through his suit, and down to his unprotected skin. His cries ceased, however, when the same claws slashed through his airline, leaving him tethered to the outside of the space station, lifeless.

Inside, the intruders quickly incapacitated the crew and skulked to the control room, to the hub of the main computer. Their leader's claws flew over the keyboard, and an overview of the space station came to the screen, one section highlighted and flashing brightly. The alien put a claw to the screen pensively, slowly drawing his scaly finger over the console. Then, he turned to the others and issued a command in his native tongue.

In less than ten minutes, all of the station's weaponry, communications devices, and memory databases had been uprooted from their place and moved into the intruder's ship. The aliens had loaded themselves back onto their ship, leaving the wounded astronauts on the spaces station.

Once all of his crew was loaded on board, the lead alien masterfully guided his ship, which, throughout all of this, had gone undetected, away from the station. His legion had disabled all of the station's support systems…the astronauts would be dead within the hour. It would be days before NASA would realize something was wrong.

Chortling under his breath at the Earthlings' stupidity, the commander eased back in his chair and redirected his attention to the stations' stolen memory bases.

Perhaps they would be useful in locating the girl.


	2. Slashed

HI! I asked porcelaindakota if I could finish off this story and she said yes. These first four chapters are hers but anything after that is mine; I hope I can live up to the first four chapters!

KKA

(All of the Titans)

Beast Boy stood at the front of the room, with a very characteristic, lopsided grin across his face. "Ladies and gentlemen! It is…move night! Before we preview tonight's selection, may I suggest that if you are of weak constitution, that you leave the room!" The changeling then turned to his robotic companion. "Take it, Cyborg!"

Cyborg cleared his throat and shoved Beast Boy to the side. "For tonight's movie night," he spoke in a Boris Karloff sort of tone, "we will be watching the _creepiest, scariest, _most _terrifying _movie ever! I give you…Slashed!" Cyborg rubbed his hands together gleefully.

Beast Boy jumped in again. "By the time this movie is over, you will be _freaked out _so bad, you'll have to—" Raven, tired of all the hype, simply encased him and Cyborg in her magical bonds and threw them to the side of the screen. Robin then got up and placed the movie into the DVD player, as Cyborg and Beast Boy, grumpy that their moment had been ruined, slunk to the couch. When Robin sat back down, Starfire scooted slightly closer to him.

He looked at her, slightly surprised. "If this movie is as horrifying as the last," she whispered, looking embarrassed, "Then I believe I may be in need of your assistance once again." Robin chuckled and slipped his arm around her, resulting in slight blushes from both of the teen heroes.

(Later—midway through the movie).

_Beast Boy was right…_Robin thought. _This is creepy. _So far, the movie had mainly encompassed people being randomly killed by these giant mutant alligator-looking aliens. While there really was no plot to speak of, the sheer number of individual death-scenes were usually preluded by a scene in which the aliens would hunt down their victim. The stalking scenes were the scariest.

Feeling a slight pressure on his arm, Robin turned and looked at Starfire, who was holding on for dear life.

She was clutching his arm extremely tightly, but her eyes had not left the screen. Her pupils, strangely enough, had dilated, and she seemed detached and far away…like she wasn't really seeing the movie. Her eyes had lost their emerald glow and had gone gray and damp…lifeless. Robin was reminded with a chill of her presence of thought from the day previously.

Not entirely reassured, Robin turned back to the movie screen. Right now, the aliens were about to finish off one of the main characters. They were some kind of sewer or cellar (Robin hadn't been watching closely enough to notice) and three of the aliens had backed their prey into the wall. Then, one of the aliens raised its giant claws, and while the others held the man down, slashed through his throat and face in one blow.

The movie was fairly gory—every time someone died, the directors made sure to show every detail of it. This time, they zoomed in on the man's face, which was still wide-eyed in shock and terror. Blood was gushing from his wounds in his face and throat, and he…

Starfire let out a mangled cry and suddenly leapt up from the couch and flew away. Robin immediately sat up, as did the others.

They all turned to face each other, as Cyborg paused the movie.

"She was probably just freaked out, like I said," Beast Boy paused for a moment. "I mean, lots of people die in this movie and stuff…" Robin said nothing, but mulled the facts over in his mind…he couldn't help but think of the incident from the day before, which the other Titans knew nothing of.

"I'll go talk to her. You guys can keep watching," Robin said grimly, as he jumped over the back of the chair and left the room in a swishing of his cape.

(Starfire).

Starfire locked the door behind her, and crouched behind her bed. The darkness of her room calmed her somehow.

The movie…it had been like she was there again…the aliens had looked just like them…Starfire inhaled sharply and grabbed a fistful of her curtains. She was shaking uncontrollably as she leaned against her cool wall, silent tears pouring down her face. These were by far some of her worst memories…

"Starfire?" Robin's voice came from the other side of her locked door. Starfire attempted to wipe her face down, and then, deciding it was useless, floated over to the door and opened it.

Robin immediately stepped inside and shut it behind him. "Star, what's going on? Yesterday, and now this—" he looked at her face, and his eyes widened slightly. "You've been crying."

"Robin, it is truly nothing," Starfire said, trying to regain her consolatory tone. "I was simply upset by the movie, that is all." She gave him a weak grin, which he did not return.

"Do you want to do something else? To get your mind off of it? We could…" Starfire shook her head slowly.

"Robin, right now I merely wish to rest." Robin nodded slowly as she turned from him and crawled under her covers.

He stared at her for a moment, enchanted, as her fiery hair spread out over the pillow. "Robin?" Her voice snapped him out of his reverie, and he kneeled next to her bed.

Robin smiled. "Anything I can do to help?" Starfire's eyes flashed with excitement, and she grabbed his hand.

She smiled. "Sing to me. Please?" Robin opened his mouth to disagree at once, but by then she had turned over on her mattress and had propped herself up on her elbow, smiling dreamily at him. Her eyes had softened, and were pleading with him to do their bidding.

Robin sighed in defeat. "What song?" Starfire grinned and shook her head.

"Robin, I do not know. The singer always chooses the song," she stated, as if it were fact. "You must choose…since I am going to slumber, perhaps a lullaby?" Robin thought for a moment…he didn't really know any songs. The last person who had really sang to him was his mother, when he was small. But that had been years ago; he didn't remember any of it.

Except…

Robin smiled shyly. "I'm not very good," he mumbled, "and I don't know any good songs." Starfire merely watched in amusement as he floundered.

Then he cleared his throat. "Okay, um…"

"_Are you far away from home  
>this dark and lonely night—"<em>

His voice was one of a man; it was deep and rich. It crackled slightly, which made Starfire want to giggle, but at the same time, it was filled with his unknown past. In his voice there were secrets that she was never meant to know.

"_Tell me what best would help  
>to ease your mind"<em>

Starfire shut her eyes and leaned back onto her pillow, allowing sleep to slowly overtake her in a whirl of darkness and exhaustion and Robin's voice.

"_Someone to give  
>Direction for this unfamiliar road<br>or one who says, "follow me and I  
>Will lead you home."<em>

Robin finished quietly, and fixed his gaze on the now slumbering Starfire. He touched the back of his hand to her cheek, stroking it softly.

"Good night," he whispered, soundlessly leaving the room.

(Starfire—late that night).

She tossed and turned in her sleep, moaning softly in remembered pain. She kicked the covers off of her and began twitching and thrashing ceaselessly…

_After her first day aboard the Citadel's ship, it had become evident who had betrayed Tamaran—and Koriand'r—to them. _

_Blackfire, or Komand'r, as she had been called, had left Tamaran years earlier, angered at being passed over for the throne in favor of Koriand'r. No one had known where she had gone; now it was apparent that she had taken refuge with the Citadel, and obtained a position of leadership among them. Komand'r had been the one to call for the so-called 'treaty' between Tamaran and the Citadel. _

_She had taken her revenge upon her sister one step further; she had exiled her into slavery under the Gordanians, a vicious race that lived in the center of the Vegan Star System, and was constantly at war with neighboring planets. _

_Koriand'r was now in her third agonizing year of enslavement to the Gordanians. She maintained hope that she would one day be either rescued or would manage to escape. Her hopes were slimming, however…things looked bleak. At the moment, her head was not filled with fanciful ideas of escape—instead, she was entirely focused on the task at hand. _

_Koriand'r's cautious work was disrupted, as she felt a strong, scaly hand upon her arm. Her 'master,' a particularly crude Gordanian, slammed her against the wall. He bared his fangs at her, driving her harder into the cold concrete. The muscular alien then unsheathed his claws, grappling them a few inches from her face and throat. His heavy, heaving breaths were laden with the stench of Gordanian alcohol. Koriand'r's eyes widened in fear as the alien flung her against a concrete beam, nearby in the darkened hallway. Her master crept closer and closer, his eyes gaining a murderous sheen as he advanced. _

"Star! C'mon, girl, what's going on?"

"…she's going into shock…"

"DUDE! Raven, what's—"

"Raven, stop it! Whatever's going on, stop it!"

_When he was only feet from her, a shadow leapt between them. "Leave her alone!" Koriand'r peered through her tightly shut eyes to see her new mother-figure from the slave camps, a woman named Hy'zzon. _

_Koriand'r's master stared, shocked at the interruption for a moment, and then bared his teeth and claws at the heavyset slave. _

_Then, in one fluid motion, he slashed her throat. _

(Present)

"Starfire! Star, wake up! Raven, do something!" Robin was panicking, shaking the shrieking Tamaranian girl by her shoulders…nothing was working.

Raven moved in, placing her hands on Starfire's forehead. "Out of my way! Azarath…metrion…zinthos." Immediately, both hers and Starfire's eyes were alight with her dark energy, and Starfire ceased her bizarre cringing and shaking.

A moment, later, she awakened.

"Friends? What…what is happening? I do not feel like myself…" Robin frowned next to her, as Cyborg and Beast Boy grabbed her from underneath her shoulder and heaved her to her feet, helping her to stagger to the med bay, where she promptly threw up.

Meanwhile, Robin held Raven back. She looked at him expectantly, putting her hands on her hips—a silent gesture telling him to hurry up.

"Raven," he began, his face darkening, "do you think that…that Slade could be behind this?" Raven shook her head, knowing how Robin had drawn that conclusion. But she knew this had come from within Starfire.

"Starfire wasn't under the influence of _anything. _No psychotics or hallucinogens…not like when Slade tricked you, Robin," Robin shuddered internally, remembering the incident when Slade had poisoned his mind into believing that he was hunting him down. "Whatever Starfire was dreaming about…it wasn't because of any outside influence. If you have Cyborg scan her, you'll see that for yourself." Robin nodded, his eyes narrowing.

"Thank you," he said quietly, and walked away from her into the shadows.


	3. Espionage

HI! I asked porcelaindakota if I could finish off this story and she said yes. These first four chapters are hers but anything after that is mine; I hope I can live up to the first four chapters!

KKA

(All of the Titans)

Beast Boy stood at the front of the room, with a very characteristic, lopsided grin across his face. "Ladies and gentlemen! It is…move night! Before we preview tonight's selection, may I suggest that if you are of weak constitution, that you leave the room!" The changeling then turned to his robotic companion. "Take it, Cyborg!"

Cyborg cleared his throat and shoved Beast Boy to the side. "For tonight's movie night," he spoke in a Boris Karloff sort of tone, "we will be watching the _creepiest, scariest, _most _terrifying _movie ever! I give you…Slashed!" Cyborg rubbed his hands together gleefully.

Beast Boy jumped in again. "By the time this movie is over, you will be _freaked out _so bad, you'll have to—" Raven, tired of all the hype, simply encased him and Cyborg in her magical bonds and threw them to the side of the screen. Robin then got up and placed the movie into the DVD player, as Cyborg and Beast Boy, grumpy that their moment had been ruined, slunk to the couch. When Robin sat back down, Starfire scooted slightly closer to him.

He looked at her, slightly surprised. "If this movie is as horrifying as the last," she whispered, looking embarrassed, "Then I believe I may be in need of your assistance once again." Robin chuckled and slipped his arm around her, resulting in slight blushes from both of the teen heroes.

(Later—midway through the movie).

_Beast Boy was right…_Robin thought. _This is creepy. _So far, the movie had mainly encompassed people being randomly killed by these giant mutant alligator-looking aliens. While there really was no plot to speak of, the sheer number of individual death-scenes were usually preluded by a scene in which the aliens would hunt down their victim. The stalking scenes were the scariest.

Feeling a slight pressure on his arm, Robin turned and looked at Starfire, who was holding on for dear life.

She was clutching his arm extremely tightly, but her eyes had not left the screen. Her pupils, strangely enough, had dilated, and she seemed detached and far away…like she wasn't really seeing the movie. Her eyes had lost their emerald glow and had gone gray and damp…lifeless. Robin was reminded with a chill of her presence of thought from the day previously.

Not entirely reassured, Robin turned back to the movie screen. Right now, the aliens were about to finish off one of the main characters. They were some kind of sewer or cellar (Robin hadn't been watching closely enough to notice) and three of the aliens had backed their prey into the wall. Then, one of the aliens raised its giant claws, and while the others held the man down, slashed through his throat and face in one blow.

The movie was fairly gory—every time someone died, the directors made sure to show every detail of it. This time, they zoomed in on the man's face, which was still wide-eyed in shock and terror. Blood was gushing from his wounds in his face and throat, and he…

Starfire let out a mangled cry and suddenly leapt up from the couch and flew away. Robin immediately sat up, as did the others.

They all turned to face each other, as Cyborg paused the movie.

"She was probably just freaked out, like I said," Beast Boy paused for a moment. "I mean, lots of people die in this movie and stuff…" Robin said nothing, but mulled the facts over in his mind…he couldn't help but think of the incident from the day before, which the other Titans knew nothing of.

"I'll go talk to her. You guys can keep watching," Robin said grimly, as he jumped over the back of the chair and left the room in a swishing of his cape.

(Starfire).

Starfire locked the door behind her, and crouched behind her bed. The darkness of her room calmed her somehow.

The movie…it had been like she was there again…the aliens had looked just like them…Starfire inhaled sharply and grabbed a fistful of her curtains. She was shaking uncontrollably as she leaned against her cool wall, silent tears pouring down her face. These were by far some of her worst memories…

"Starfire?" Robin's voice came from the other side of her locked door. Starfire attempted to wipe her face down, and then, deciding it was useless, floated over to the door and opened it.

Robin immediately stepped inside and shut it behind him. "Star, what's going on? Yesterday, and now this—" he looked at her face, and his eyes widened slightly. "You've been crying."

"Robin, it is truly nothing," Starfire said, trying to regain her consolatory tone. "I was simply upset by the movie, that is all." She gave him a weak grin, which he did not return.

"Do you want to do something else? To get your mind off of it? We could…" Starfire shook her head slowly.

"Robin, right now I merely wish to rest." Robin nodded slowly as she turned from him and crawled under her covers.

He stared at her for a moment, enchanted, as her fiery hair spread out over the pillow. "Robin?" Her voice snapped him out of his reverie, and he kneeled next to her bed.

Robin smiled. "Anything I can do to help?" Starfire's eyes flashed with excitement, and she grabbed his hand.

She smiled. "Sing to me. Please?" Robin opened his mouth to disagree at once, but by then she had turned over on her mattress and had propped herself up on her elbow, smiling dreamily at him. Her eyes had softened, and were pleading with him to do their bidding.

Robin sighed in defeat. "What song?" Starfire grinned and shook her head.

"Robin, I do not know. The singer always chooses the song," she stated, as if it were fact. "You must choose…since I am going to slumber, perhaps a lullaby?" Robin thought for a moment…he didn't really know any songs. The last person who had really sang to him was his mother, when he was small. But that had been years ago; he didn't remember any of it.

Except…

Robin smiled shyly. "I'm not very good," he mumbled, "and I don't know any good songs." Starfire merely watched in amusement as he floundered.

Then he cleared his throat. "Okay, um…"

"_Are you far away from home  
>this dark and lonely night—"<em>

His voice was one of a man; it was deep and rich. It crackled slightly, which made Starfire want to giggle, but at the same time, it was filled with his unknown past. In his voice there were secrets that she was never meant to know.

"_Tell me what best would help  
>to ease your mind"<em>

Starfire shut her eyes and leaned back onto her pillow, allowing sleep to slowly overtake her in a whirl of darkness and exhaustion and Robin's voice.

"_Someone to give  
>Direction for this unfamiliar road<br>or one who says, "follow me and I  
>Will lead you home."<em>

Robin finished quietly, and fixed his gaze on the now slumbering Starfire. He touched the back of his hand to her cheek, stroking it softly.

"Good night," he whispered, soundlessly leaving the room.

(Starfire—late that night).

She tossed and turned in her sleep, moaning softly in remembered pain. She kicked the covers off of her and began twitching and thrashing ceaselessly…

_After her first day aboard the Citadel's ship, it had become evident who had betrayed Tamaran—and Koriand'r—to them. _

_Blackfire, or Komand'r, as she had been called, had left Tamaran years earlier, angered at being passed over for the throne in favor of Koriand'r. No one had known where she had gone; now it was apparent that she had taken refuge with the Citadel, and obtained a position of leadership among them. Komand'r had been the one to call for the so-called 'treaty' between Tamaran and the Citadel. _

_She had taken her revenge upon her sister one step further; she had exiled her into slavery under the Gordanians, a vicious race that lived in the center of the Vegan Star System, and was constantly at war with neighboring planets. _

_Koriand'r was now in her third agonizing year of enslavement to the Gordanians. She maintained hope that she would one day be either rescued or would manage to escape. Her hopes were slimming, however…things looked bleak. At the moment, her head was not filled with fanciful ideas of escape—instead, she was entirely focused on the task at hand. _

_Koriand'r's cautious work was disrupted, as she felt a strong, scaly hand upon her arm. Her 'master,' a particularly crude Gordanian, slammed her against the wall. He bared his fangs at her, driving her harder into the cold concrete. The muscular alien then unsheathed his claws, grappling them a few inches from her face and throat. His heavy, heaving breaths were laden with the stench of Gordanian alcohol. Koriand'r's eyes widened in fear as the alien flung her against a concrete beam, nearby in the darkened hallway. Her master crept closer and closer, his eyes gaining a murderous sheen as he advanced. _

"Star! C'mon, girl, what's going on?"

"…she's going into shock…"

"DUDE! Raven, what's—"

"Raven, stop it! Whatever's going on, stop it!"

_When he was only feet from her, a shadow leapt between them. "Leave her alone!" Koriand'r peered through her tightly shut eyes to see her new mother-figure from the slave camps, a woman named Hy'zzon. _

_Koriand'r's master stared, shocked at the interruption for a moment, and then bared his teeth and claws at the heavyset slave. _

_Then, in one fluid motion, he slashed her throat. _

(Present)

"Starfire! Star, wake up! Raven, do something!" Robin was panicking, shaking the shrieking Tamaranian girl by her shoulders…nothing was working.

Raven moved in, placing her hands on Starfire's forehead. "Out of my way! Azarath…metrion…zinthos." Immediately, both hers and Starfire's eyes were alight with her dark energy, and Starfire ceased her bizarre cringing and shaking.

A moment, later, she awakened.

"Friends? What…what is happening? I do not feel like myself…" Robin frowned next to her, as Cyborg and Beast Boy grabbed her from underneath her shoulder and heaved her to her feet, helping her to stagger to the med bay, where she promptly threw up.

Meanwhile, Robin held Raven back. She looked at him expectantly, putting her hands on her hips—a silent gesture telling him to hurry up.

"Raven," he began, his face darkening, "do you think that…that Slade could be behind this?" Raven shook her head, knowing how Robin had drawn that conclusion. But she knew this had come from within Starfire.

"Starfire wasn't under the influence of _anything. _No psychotics or hallucinogens…not like when Slade tricked you, Robin," Robin shuddered internally, remembering the incident when Slade had poisoned his mind into believing that he was hunting him down. "Whatever Starfire was dreaming about…it wasn't because of any outside influence. If you have Cyborg scan her, you'll see that for yourself." Robin nodded, his eyes narrowing.

"Thank you," he said quietly, and walked away from her into the shadows.

_The voices came to her in a haze; she heard them drunkenly through the thin veil that separated her from consciousness, as she floated haphazardly between indefinite sleep and awakening._

_"We got a call…we have to go. Now." That was most definitely Raven. Who could mistake the Goth's trademark monotone?_

_"We can't just leave her here!" Now Robin was speaking, sounding slightly angered. He obviously did not wish to leave. "She's unconscious! Hallucinating, for all we know!"_

_"Then wake her up." Cyborg's voice came through as frustrated, most likely fed up with the Boy Wonder's refusal to leave. "It's not gonna hurt her—all of her biometrics are normal again."_

_Robin spoke again: "I don't think—Beast Boy! Don't poke her!" And indeed, she felt a strange jabbing at the place where she assumed her shoulder was, as Robin began to reprimand the changeling for waking her. Suddenly, the sensation vanished, and she was left adrift again, feeling her tie back to consciousness slip away ever so slowly, back into her world of mist and fog, where time trickled by so slowly that it made the air heavy and thick, like smoke, so that it weighed her down and she constantly felt that she was about to fall further. _

_But just before she fell completely, she felt something like the poking—but sharper, more urgent. And then, something hot and unwelcome flooded through her, and she felt herself being jerked upward by something far more powerful than herself._

(Titans Tower).

Starfire heard Cyborg once again, but this time infinitely clearer as the room spun around her, the colors painfully bright and different from the muted hues of her subconscious.

"Pantophyn…always works," the android grinned, holding up an alarmingly sharp needle filled with amber liquid.

Robin's face jutted in front of hers, his normally handsome features sharp and anxious. "Are you okay?" His voice was also sharper. "You need to rest some more—you can go back to sleep, skip this mission. It's not that…"

Starfire shook her head, her first cognitive response since her medication induced awakening, and sat up unsurely in the bed. She swung her legs over the side, and, as Robin rushed to move her back, she slipped her hand onto his shoulder and smiled weakly.

"Friend, I am feeling…most well at the moment. I am fine to proceed with this mission." He then opened his mouth to retort; luckily, Raven stepped in and saved the situation.

Petite stature aside, Raven was currently looking rather menacing, her hands on her hips and scowling profusely at Robin. He glared back just as intensely as she moved him aside and helped Starfire up.

"I really don't think—"

"I will only say this once, Robin: shut up."

He seemed stunned by the bluntness of her remark, and, surprisingly, bothered to heed it as the others slowly trickled out of the med bay, Starfire last, turning and looking at him quizzically as she left him behind.

Robin turned and passed one last, furtive glance over the room, taking in the bed, with its overturned sheets and pillow; the wires and scanners that Starfire had just been hooked up to; and lastly, the computer screen, on which her vital signs were still prominently displayed, and a strand of DNA was twirling silently.

He ducked his head and left the room, still regretting allowing her to come.

(Space—T Ship).

Starfire gazed out of her cockpit window, serene and recovered from her previous ordeal, and now taking in the soulless abyss of space. Though she had spent nearly her entire life traveling through it, she had never ceased to be mystified by this dark plain that seemed to be continually stretching... endless.

She activated her comm. link, turning so that she faced Cyborg's pod. She had awoken late after the distress signal had come in…too late to be briefed. "Friend, where is it that we are going? Surely not another planet?"

The metallic teen chuckled slightly and turned his one human eye on her. "We got a call in from one of the government's satellites…something about an intrusion. That—" he said, pointing at a large, looming structure ahead of the T-ship, "is where we're going."

Starfire nodded, though still slightly confused, and turned her heavy gaze upon the huge satellite. The…_Freedom_, she read, smiling in spite of herself at the obviously American name. It was an impressive structure, and, as she recalled reading, one of the largest and most secretive of the United States satellites, supposedly able to gather intelligence from around the world within seconds, and having its own small fleet of CIA agents that reported their findings solely to the satellite's crew. In other words, it was a place that the government would most definitely not want broken into.

And one that was seemingly impossible to intrude on—the only thing more renowned in the technological field than the _Freedom_'s intelligence-gathering equipment was its security. It was a marvel; its defense systems were legend among techno-buffs everywhere. There was a rumor that it even had its very own "mini-army" of androids, and firepower equivalent to several tanks. There were even whisperings of nuclear power aboard the mysterious satellite. The American people heralded the _Freedom _as their greatest defense; other countries looked up to the skies at night and shivered, expecting death from above. At one point, there had even been talk of a UN sanction to force the United States to either disable the _Freedom _or share its contents with other world powers. Luckily, it was merely talk.

The T-ship began its final approach, easing towards the _Freedom_'s gates steadily. It was at this precise moment that the Titans caught their first glimpse of the damage done to the hulking satellite's exterior.

There were various burns and battle scars scattered all across the _Freedom_, marring its imposing metallic surface. Dents also abounded, and, though they appeared less frequently, appeared to be in worse locations—Starfire heard Cyborg whisper something about the generators being compromised. Finally, there was a huge, gaping hole on the side of the satellite, by far causing the most damage. All along the fringes of the crater, there were massive amounts of twisted and scalded metal, bent disturbingly out of shape.

Suddenly, the gate to what the Titans presumed was the landing bay began to crawl open, and they began to steer the T-ship inside.

As they touched down and began disabling their space-borne support systems, they were greeted with a strange array of space men, who entered the landing bay slowly, still clad in astronaut uniforms, though the gates had closed, and any need for the suits was gone. They approached the Titans slowly, as if the Titans had come of their own accord, and not been called.

Then one of them removed his helmet, revealing short, cropped, graying hair, covering a severe, bony face and piercing gray eyes. The man was most likely in his early sixties; he had the gait of an elderly man, but his expressions were still sharp and alert. He nodded sternly at the Titans, extending his hand to Robin, who shook it firmly.

"Colonel Banks," he said, glancing over all of the Titans, though still seeming to speak to Robin. "Thank you for responding so quickly."

Robin nodded, not bothering to introduce either himself or his team. "Why did you call us here, Colonel?"

"You mean you couldn't figure it out, just seeing how the _Freedom_'s been compromised? I thought you were the detective."

Robin scowled. "Let me rephrase that—we already _know _someone's broken into the satellite; we want to know why you called _us, _who broke in, what's missing, and what exactly you expect us to do about it." He spat out the sentence, his eyes narrowing behind his mask. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

The Colonel did not respond, but simply gestured for the Titans to follow him.

They entered the massive interior of the satellite, which was just as scarred and destroyed as the inside, with the exception of one small thing…

"Pee-yew," Beast Boy pinched his fingers together on his nose, scrunching his eyes together. "What's that smell?"

The Colonel didn't even look his way. "Blood. Deception. Alien treachery. Intergalactic espionage." He continued on, as the Titans stopped, staring at the seemingly insane man, in the hallway. "However you look at it, it's death all the same."

"Yo, man, what's goin' on?" Cyborg grabbed the Colonel by the shoulder, forcefully turning him around, as Robin frantically gestured for him to stop. "First, you give us some whacked out distress call, saying that a _computer _was stolen. Then, you _order _us, with all of your supreme military might, to get our butts up here. Finally, we actually get up here, and it turns out there's dead people involved?" Colonel Banks simply stared at him blankly. "We're not CIA agents, or government assassins, or…whatever else y'all got goin' on up here. We don't catch spies, we—"

"It wasn't a spy," Colonel Banks interrupted. "Whoever did this didn't have a thing to do with the government. If they had, they wouldn't have blasted in with an _alien weapon, _now would they?" Starfire froze at the mention of aliens. "We've analyzed the debris left from the holes on the _Freedom_'s exterior—whatever melted it didn't have an energy signature known to exist on Earth. Which only leaves _aliens, _sir." He then drew away from Cyborg, who by now had gone completely slack-jawed. "We figured your team would have more expertise in the matter than a Congress investigation."

Raven cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "Does Congress even know about this?"

"No." Colonel Banks eyes her, his eyes like steel. "This is our little secret. We're not planning on the American people ever having to know. And they won't have to, as long as your team retrieves the stolen intelligence, and puts whoever was responsible to justice."

"American justice?" Raven asked dryly. "Or military justice? You seem to have very different concepts of both of them." At this, the Colonel drew himself up, and one could literally see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Now John," a cool voice came from behind them. "We wouldn't want to lose our temper." The Titans spun to face a small, calculating man, emerging from another room behind them.

Robin stepped forward. "And you are…?" The man nodded, and extended his hand. Robin chose not to shake it.

"I'm Benjamin Taylor, aid to the director of the Central Intelligence Agency." Robin eyed him coolly, expecting a similar reception to that of Colonel Banks.

"Good to meet you," he said slowly, "Now, if we can stop the social hour, can we get back on the subject of the mission?" Behind him, the other Titans nodded, eager to leave the satellite and the strange military men behind.

"Of course," Taylor replied smoothly. "Follow me. You too, Colonel." Colonel Banks scowled and began to trail behind the smaller man, in front of the Titans. Their footsteps clanked softly on the steel tiled floors as they followed the two men deeper and deeper into the bowels of the satellite. More than once they passed bloodstains and clawmarks, both etched deep into the metal walls of the satellite.

Finally, they reached an unmarked, heavy doorway. Taylor leaned into a panel on the door and opened his eyes wide. Immediately, the retina scanner activated, and the door opened.

Inside was the worst damage that they had seen on any part of the ship. Though there was no human carnage, the ripped clothing and shredded steel told a violent, horrific story all their own.

All around the circumference of the room, the walls were entirely covered in computers and surveillance devices, enough technology to make Cyborg drool. "What exactly was stolen?" Robin asked. The current abundance of computers was… suspicious. Nothing really appeared missing. Then, although Robin had been speaking to Taylor, it was Colonel Banks that answered.

"Everything!" Banks said, his hand colliding into an empty shelf. "Everything important!" Taylor rushed forward to calm him, but the military man wove him off, clenching and unclenching his fists, one of his eyebrows twitching. "The security devices, the database, the cannon—"

"Hold it," Raven said, in the same instance Robin cried out, "What?" She looked at him for a moment, and then he stepped forward and took the lead.

"What type of cannon?" Robin said slowly, eyeing the Colonel cautiously, as if he were a bomb about to explode.

Colonel Banks walked to the nearest window, staring at the stars for a moment before he spoke. "It's a shuttle-based cannon, powered by solar energy. Basically a giant laser, except that it's powered by the radiation emitted from the sun. Far more powerful, however," he faced the Titans again, "than a nuclear bomb."

"So it's imperative that we get it back."

The Colonel looked Robin square in the eye. "Bingo. And know you know why we don't tell the American people about anything in this place."

"Please," Starfire asked, her voice wavering as Colonel Banks stared her down, "how are we to track the extra-terrestrials? Were there any clues?"

Robin put a hand on her shoulder, silencing her. "Can we speak to the personnel that were on board? They might be able to—"

"The personnel," the Colonel interrupted, "are all dead." "These 'things' that broke in didn't want to leave any witnesses." Starfire wrapped her arms around herself worriedly; how many alien races had she known that had been this violent? Robin looked at her oddly for a moment… she avoided his eyes.

"This will sound morbid," Raven broke in, "but can we see the bodies? If you could let Cyborg run an analysis on them, maybe we could find something to help us track their killers."

Colonel Banks snorted. "No way. Those bodies are property of the U.S. Government, and are already under lock and key in a freezer in Guam. Unless the Justice Department decides it would prefer for you to run the analysis, you're out of luck." A tiny blue vein began to pulse in Raven's temple. She was already considering many demonic forms of torture for this grating excuse of a man.

She clenched her teeth. "Is there anything that we actually have permission to look at? Or are we going to have to join the army just to finish this investigation?"

Colonel Banks turned a violent shade of purple, and stepped directly into Raven's face. But, before he could speak, Taylor saved the situation yet again. He held the Colonel off at an arm's length as he spoke: "There is one more thing we'd like you to see—the aliens left some sort of mark in the control room…we don't really know what to make of it. Perhaps with your expertise on extra-terrestrial races—" he nodded congenially at Starfire, "it could even direct us to the thieves."

Starfire nodded. "I would be honored to assist you," she said meekly, attempting to make up for Raven and Banks's spat. Taylor, seemingly taking no notice of her overly friendly tone, gave her an emotionless half-smile, then grasped Colonel Banks by his sleeve and directed him towards an opening to another hallway.

The Titans again followed the two men down a long, steel hallway. This time, however, their trip was not nearly so long. The control panel, being the epicenter of the entire satellite, was relatively close by.

Starfire and Cyborg together pulled the doors apart—their mechanical locks had been disabled, apparently—and strode forward into the room.

One wall had been entirely stripped of its computers, monitors, and machinery, and in its place, the blank wall was adorned with a strange, ornate crest…

…Which was painted in blood.


	4. Desperate Measures

HI! I asked porcelaindakota if I could finish off this story and she said yes. These first four chapters are hers but anything after that is mine; I hope I can live up to the first four chapters!

KKA

Starfire recognized the crest, of course. Even after all the years that had passed, it still blazed, bright and satanic, in the back of her memory. She had spent so much time living under it that it would be impossible to forget. She had spent too much time fearing it.

She realized she should tell her friends about the seal. She knew she should tell them everything she knew about this particularly vicious and tyrannical race.

But she didn't.

There was no rational reason; she simply didn't want to. Logically, Starfire knew it would be prudent to divulge every single dark secret she knew of the crest. But in the back of her mind, there was a tiny, nagging doubt—an intuition. And it clearly said _don't do it. No matter what, don't do it. _

So she didn't. She had always been more of a creature of emotion and impulse than logic anyway; what would one more impulse hurt?

Starfire was careful to keep all emotion from her face as she turned to her friends. As she ripped herself away from the crest, four pairs of eyes (not counting the government men; she had decided she preferred to ignore them) bored into her, begging her to spill her heart and her memories of the sinister meaning of the seal.

But she didn't.

Instead, she lied.

"I have never seen this before," she said, her voice quiet and awestruck. She was actually quite a good actress. "It is most definitely not of the Vegan system." She attempted to make herself visibly deflate, to let her disappointment personify itself. "I regret my inability to assist you," she said, lowering her eyes.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Cyborg said, cocking her a tiny grin. "I'll see if I can get a hit on the master scanner back in the Tower."

Taylor adjusted his glasses. The grey eyes that were revealed were keen and penetrating, and, though they were not pointed at Cyborg, were cold enough to send a chill through his spine. "Master scanner?" The CIA man asked.

Cyborg smirked; time to show this yuppie up. If they had the nerve to diss his tech, he would spit it all back in their faces. "Yup. I've installed a hard drive that can contact and search through any information database in the…fairly nearby galaxy. Around 40 light-years or so," he finished proudly.

Taylor nodded, as did Banks. Neither looked impressed.

Meanwhile, Starfire had yet again tuned out—master scanner? This was a new weapon in Cyborg's technological arsenal…and it would be a real problem. If it really worked as he said it did…

…then he would know that the seal was indeed from the Vegan System. And, more importantly, he would know that she, Starfire, had lied. He would know that she had covered up evidence. Huge amounts of evidence.

So she would stop him from using the scanner. How, she did not know. But she would. It would not be the first time she had violated a friend to save herself.

Even though her conscience protested, Starfire insisted: _it is not the 'big deal'. The seal is most likely not important. _

Despite the fact that she knew it was. Despite the fact that Starfire knew the horrors that this tiny little seal was capable of unleashing, the holocausts it had laid upon countless other civilizations.

The rest of the meeting wrapped up in a haze before her mind; she saw Robin shaking hands with Banks and Taylor, promising to keep in touch; she mindlessly followed the others back into the T-ship; listlessly, she reported that the "defensive systems are at maximum!"

But she wasn't really paying attention.

Her mind was in tumult—to tell or not to tell? Yes, if she told, Earth could most likely defend itself against what was possibly the greatest evil in the galaxy. Yes, if she told, she would not be forced to violate her friends' trust, nor those of the people she protected.

But if she didn't tell…

Instantly, a flood of memories crashed down upon her. Starfire pushed them away, ignoring the waves of raw emotion that had been swept up.

If she didn't tell, she could pretend it never happened. And in her mind, that would _always _be reason enough.

And it was not only herself that she was protecting, Starfire reasoned. She had not been the only being that had been violated. And that other being…would definitely not like their past in the open. Especially if revealed by Starfire. There was already enough bitterness there without bringing up the past.

And so, Starfire decided to lie. She decided to deceive her friends; to make them think that there was no real threat, at least none that they could tell…she decided to make them think that she was still innocent Starfire, and that she had never been so terribly marred as to permanently cloud her thinking and her conscience this severely.

The ride back to the Tower was relatively short, as Cyborg was eager to get back and try out his new scanner for the first time.

But how to delay him…

What would he leave his scanner for? The first thought that came to Starfire's mind was food, but she quickly rejected that idea. Cyborg, though a pig at times, was so enamored with his technology that he would not eat for days at a time if forced to.

But what else was there? Nothing would distract him from his technology…nothing.

Except more technology, Starfire thought, smiling at her own brilliance. And even better than just technology…his baby. The T-car.

The T-ship landed smoothly and without trouble. The Titans disembarked, Beast Boy taking off to the Gamestation, Raven to her room. Robin immediately headed to his computer, and Cyborg…to the bathroom, luckily enough. Apparently he would also keep away from his computer for his bladder.

With the other Titans gone, Starfire instantly stalked out the T-car, slipping inside silently. Fortunately enough, Cyborg did not believe in locking the car when it was inside the garage, and Starfire did not have to melt the locks.

She slid across the spacious seats inside and studied the control panel before her. So many buttons…

She sat for a moment, musing over her options. Of course, she could simply just starbolt the car…but that would be messy and too easily traced. The others would know it was her.

She eased open the glove box and was rewarded with a small toolbox. Eyes narrowed in concentration, Starfire unscrewed the entire front of the control panel; it dropped off, and Starfire rushed to catch it before it could make enough noise to attract the others.

And then…she studied the toolbox again. And removed a pair of scissors.

She then cut every wire in reach, and stabbed a few holes in every microchip she saw. Within a few minutes, her task was complete. She had no time to sit back and survey her handiwork, however—she had to get Cyborg in here and away from the scanner.

Quickly, Starfire disposed of the toolbox, tucking it in the miniscule storage compartment in the R-cycle. Robin did not use it; it would be months before the box was discovered.

Then, she turned and flew hurriedly into the Tower, bursting into Cyborg's room. The metallic teen practically fell out of his chair in surprise. Starfire scanned the scene; Cyborg clutched a CD in his hand. But, since he hadn't come to find her and accuse her of lying to the Titans, she could guess that he hadn't read anything on it yet.

"Star, is everything all right?" He asked nervously. Truthfully, this unnerved him slightly—Star had _never _burst into his room like this, not in all of their years living together.

"Cyborg—there is something wrong with the T-car!" Starfire gushed, willing herself to look near tears. "I was walking past, and I realized that it was horribly, horribly damaged!" She silently prayed to X'hal for Cyborg to buy it, and not arouse suspicion to herself.

It appeared that X'hal was watching over Starfire. "Somethin's wrong with my baby?" Cyborg said, leaping up and racing out of the room, leaving the tiny silver disc behind. Starfire picked it up with slim, porcelain fingers and silently left the room, avoiding the other Titans, who were already rushing to Cyborg's aid. Once she reached her room, she slipped it inside her forlorn Tamaranian knapsack, snapping it shut decisively. Then, she crossed the room to her communication panel. Robin had once had it installed specially for her.

She booted it up, waiting as it transmitted a signal to its twin console, 26 light-years away. Starfire waited anxiously, pacing as it made contact. Finally, she looked up and saw a familiar alien face.

She turned, putting on her "brave" expression. "Princess Koriand'r requesting permission to speak with Emperor Galfore," she said in flawless Tamereanian.


	5. A Mountain of Pain

I am SO sorry that I'm late with this chapter! I'll make up for it with two chapters in a row. OK, here we go-

**Starfire waited anxiously as the communication panel's screen buzzed for a moment until a young woman appeared on the screen. She had Purple eyes and was obviously Tamereanian with her long red hair and purple lip stick. Her face was emotionless as she asked **

"**Hello?" Starfire frowned. There was something familiar about this woman, but she could not put her finger on it.**

"**You are not Galfore." The woman sneered at her (This is all in Tamereanian by the way.)**

"**Why, it's nice to meet you too. Galfore cannot come to the phone right now," Starfire shoulders wanted to slack but she kept them squared as she amended.**

"**I apologize; I did not mean to be rude. Can you please tell Galfore it's an emergency?"As the woman shook her head her hair fell across her face. She repeated.**

"**He is busy right now. He can't come to the phone." Starfire frowned. Galfore always had time for her, why didn't he when she needed him the most?**

"**What is he doing?" She inquired.**

"**That's classified." Starfire narrowed her eyes at the woman and used her 'Queen' voice.**

"**I am the princess; you must tell me what he is doing." The woman leaned into the screen and set her arm against the console. She was all business.**

"**He. Is. Busy. My name is Kcalb fire, perhaps I can leave a message for him?" Starfire squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to keep her cool. She had to talk to Galfore.**

"**Yes, tell him…." She paused; Starfire didn't trust Kcalb Fire completely." Tell him that I said they are coming." The woman smirked, and Starfire had a bad feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.**

"**Yes, I'll tell him that, but first—I have a message from the people of Tamaran." She leaned back into her chair. Starfire could distantly hear her friends yelling about the T-Car and it made her antsy and nervous on top of everything else. **

"**What is it?" Kcalb fire's smile grew wider and wider and there was laughter in her voice as she said with a little wave.**

"**Bye-Bye!" An explosion rocked the tower and knocked Starfire to the ground. The wall where her window was set was blown away and its flaming debris attacked Starfire, cutting and burning her skin and tearing holes in her clothes.**

**Kcalb fire's laughter filled the air as tears and pure fear pooled in Starfire's eyes. Green wrinkled and bald men with huge sluggish and bumpy lines that crossed their cranium and formed as eyebrows stepped through the hole. Their expressions were emotionless, so Kcalb fire's expressed their feelings for them.**

"**Do you remember them, princess?" Starfire scooted away from the hole and aliens until her back was pressed up against the door. She made sure to lock the door so it would buy her a little time. She needed that time to save her friends from them.**

"**Of course you do, after all—you lived under them for so long! Well, it's about time you had a lavish family reunion!" As the aliens pulled out their lasers and swords with electrified blades something deep inside Starfire clicked. It was here reflexes, her survival skills that she inherited from when her race were only bloodthirsty cats.**

**Her warrior senses that she buried deep when she first came to earth; the beast inside of her. She could barely hear her fellow titans banging on the door and shouting. She blocked out Kcalb fire's laughs and the hum of her nightmare's weapons. She stood and let out a battle cry, a roar. She didn't power up her bolts because she didn't need them. She lunged at her aggressors.**

**She held back just enough so she would kill them, but hurt nothing else and it was difficult. She felt their bones crushing in her hands. She heard them scream and yell for back up. She tasted her old friend, her enemy's blood. **

**And she liked it; she had missed it. **

**She wanted to kill them slowly, but she wanted to make sure her friends would be safe, and she was simply too eager to wait. She wanted to scare her living nightmare just as much as they scared her. The battle was over quickly and the bloody bodies of these alien beings laid at her feet. **

**She huffed, and puffed as she turned to her consol which now had a shocked Kcalb fire on its screen. And she began to clap and smirked.**

"**Impressive," the Starfire's door began to creak as Cyborg hacked the security system. Kcalb fire's eyes darted to the door.**

"**That's my cue," She did another tiny wave "Tata!" Then the consol exploded. Starfire gazed upon her flaming and blood soaked room, her torn curtain scraps flowing like a flag on her charcoal bed post, the bodies, and the hole and dropped to her knees and cupped her face in her hands. **

**They had finally had came back for her. They had made her kill again, what were the titans going to think? **

**So she cried into her hands for so many things. For the soldiers that she killed that were just following commands, for the betrayal of Tamaran, for Galfore and whatever happened to him, for her friends, for Robin, and for what she thought what was the most selfish—herself.**

**She used her hair like a curtain to hide her face from the rest of the titans as they barged in. When they saw the bodies, her room and Starfire, Raven covered her mouth, Beast Boy's mouth hung open, Cyborg let out a curse, and Robin… Robin just stood there, not knowing how to react.**

**He started to move towards Starfire, but Raven motioned for him to stay back. She slowly approached Starfire, and crouched down to the ground next to her as she rested her hand on Starfire's shoulder.**

"**Starfire? Are you okay?" Starfire hid behind her hair and did not say a word. Raven sensed why she did not do anything. She understood the feeling.**

"**Starfire, it's okay. For whatever reason you killed these men, it was a good one. You may have killed them, but it was not murder. The Starfire I know would never kill without a very good reason."**

**Starfire looked up and brushed away some of her hair curtain, just so Raven could see her face that held her tears that cleared paths in Starfire's blood and soot ridden face. The rest of the Titans put out fires as quietly as possible and watched the exchange. **

**Raven knew exactly what she needed the most right then and there. She wrapped her arms around Starfire who tremble and wept, but she did not push Raven away. She knew Raven hugs were rare and that when she did hug, it meant a lot, that and she just really needed one.**

**They just sat there for a while, Raven holding Starfire as she wept, and the Titans cleaning up. Beast Boy stopped cleaning and hugged both of the girls, but he hugged Starfire just a little more because he was slightly afraid of Raven. Robin then dropped to his knees and hugged as much as Starfire as he could and buried his face into her shoulder.**

**Cyborg was the last one to join the hug, but he could not hug Starfire, because she was already being surrounded by the rest, so he just hugged the rest of the Titans. Starfire felt just a little bit of the fear and pain in her heart lift; they still loved her, excepted her.**

**But at what cost?**

Okay, that is it for tonight, but I will try to update soon as I can tomorrow. I really am sorry that I've been so late on this, but Written in The Stars is going to be my main focus for now. THXS!  
>_KKA<p> 


	6. To explain a few things

Well, here is the next chapter! My goal is to update every two days, but forgive me if I'm a little late. I'm really glad that you guys like my last chapter! I've read the original teen titans series, even back when they went 'Gee Whiz!'. I also know all of Starfire's history, so I will be able to update faster! Whoop, on with the show!

**All of the Titans sat in silence in the living room, staring out the huge window. Starfire, now bandaged and clean, tugged her blanket closer to her, waiting for someone to say something. When Beast Boy began to fidget in his chair uncomfortably, Robin let out a sigh and began.**

"**Star, if we are going to be able to help you, we need to know everything. Who were those men who attacked you, why did you lie, why—"Starfire raised her hand and Robin stopped talking.**

"**I tell you everything from the very beginning; but you may not like what you hear…"s****he closed her eyes in concentration as she began to reveal her past, her whole past. "You already know that I was given to the Gordainans when I was nine, and that I am of royal, Tamereanian blood but that is all of what you truly know about me…."**

**(Flash Back)**

_**Koriand'r was pushed onto the ground by the guard and caught a mouthful of an unknown substance that she preferred not to identify. The guard towered over the nine-year-old and laughed.**_

"_**Wait here princess; we're still warming up the machines." He chuckled "Oh boy, this is going to be fun." He then left and locked the door behind him, leaving Koriand'r in complete darkness. She leaned back on her knees and shuddered.**_

_**It was finally hitting her; she was really here. The most feared place in this solar system—a scientific Psion slave ship. 'The place where the idea of Hell began.' She gazed around her room and studied the best places to hide. There was a dirty mattress on the ground, and a tiny stall that contained a brown toilet. There were no sinks, blankets, or even a window.**_

_**The ceiling was too short for her to fly, and she decided to use her super strength until she really needed it.**_

_**Koriand'r squeezed her eyes shut and repeated her mantra.**_

"_**You are the princess of Tamaran, you will not cry. Stay strong; you are not the prize of the peace treaty. You are the treaty." She heard a whoosh behind her and light filled the room once more.**_

"_**Come Troq; it's time." Koriand'r and squared her shoulders and walked to the guard. Nothing was going to take her down—or so she thought. She wandered down the hall way behind the guard and she heard them. It was soft at first but began to grow louder and louder. She heard the blood curdling screams.**_

_**She silently prayed to X'hal that everyone on the ship would be okay, even though she knew that that was probably far from the case. She was led into a dim room with only a LED lantern swinging over head. Below it was something she would come to hate, to come to fear. It used to be a white chair, but it was a sick brown-red-grey with various….. painful devices on it. But one thing caught Koriand'r's eye. On a metal plate next to the chair was a crystal box that glowed like a rainbow. **_

_**Her eyes widened and she pulled away from the guards and ran to the door. "No! Not this!" The guards merely laughed as she banged on the door. One gripped her by the arm so hard that bruises formed later.**_

"_**Come; do you not wish to taste a sun eater?" Koriand'r let out a scream as Psion scientist stepped out of the shadows with emotionless faces.**_

**Starfire shuddered as she finished telling the origin of her powers. She glanced up to see Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and raven staring at her in shock.**

"**So… Dude—wait!" Beast Boy scratched his head. "So these Psion guys gave you your bolts but making you eat a sun?" Cyborg and Robin raised their eye brows at him. Even though Cyborg and Robin didn't know what a Sun Eater was either, they thought he sounded ridiculous. **

**To the boys surprise Starfire said. "Basically, you are correct friend. I absorb the sun to receive my flight and super strength, so they made me absorb a Sun Eater. No one else on my planet can form bolts except for my sister." Robin's forehead scrunched up in confusion.**

"**So what is exactly a Sun Eater?" Raven answered this time.**

"**A Sun Eater is very rare and there are only three known to existence. They were supposedly created by the Gods themselves. They are very small and only a Tinandimna box can hold them. But—when released from their box they grow huge—bigger than any sun. It then moves through the solar system, destroying any and everything in its path until it reaches and consumes the sun." Everyone stared her until Raven rolled her eyes and finished. "Then it explodes and soars back into its original box."**

**Everyone's gaze now turned back to Starfire. None had anything else to say on the matter—because besides Starfire, they could only imagine what the pain would feel like. Starfire bowed her head.**

"**Then there was Ulanen." Everyone stared at her and Starfire's eyes watered at her memories but she did not want her friends to know they were. "On that Psion ship, their captain was a Gordainan. His name was Ulanen. He liked to—as he called, 'play' with us. He would force….." She stopped because of the lump forming in her throat.**

"**He forced himself upon me several times." There was a shocked silence again; dilling the room."I was not the only one he did it to. He did it to almost every female slave on the ship. But one day…he tried to force himself upon me right after I had been beaten and my wounds had been salted. I-I couldn't handle it, and…" She looked up and searched her friends' eyes.**

"**I never meant to kill all of them like that. I am a warrior—and I have killed before, but only evil men. But I just had received my powers and I just… exploded. I completely obliterated the ship and everyone on it and a nearby moon. I didn't mean to, there were innocents on that ship and… I just hated myself afterwards. I promised myself I would never kill again." **

**He teammates eyes were clouded with worry, sympathy and a hint of fear. Starfire shrugged her shoulders."Perhaps that is why I did the flipping out when I killed those Psion Shoulders." She smiled for the first time in hours—a true smile that is. "Then I escaped to Earth where I met you, my Glorious friends! The Gordians came after me to execute me when I first arrived—and I wouldn't have made it without you."**

**Her smile seemed to put the Titans slightly at ease. Starfire's smile turned sad though.**

"**But Tamaran…. They have given me again—back to the Citadel—back to the Gordians and Psions under one roof." The Titans eyes bounced back and forth to one another and decided that Starfire need not only help, but to be cheered up too.**

"**So…. What are you going to do?" Robin asked as he unconsciously slipped his hand into Star's.**

**Cyborg smiled at his thought.**

"**What you should do, is go flying over there and open up a can of whoop ass on them—then they'll think twice about doing anything to you while they try to unlodge their heads from their sorry asses." Starfire broke out with a burst of giggles and Beast Boy saw an opening**

**He jumped off of the couch and closed his eyes as he pumped his fist into the air."Yeah Star, you can fry their butts, while Raven makes them think that their chickens—"Raven raised an eyebrow at him.**

"**You mean I'll make them think that they are you, Beast Boy." Beast Boy shot her an annoyed glance before continued.**

"**Then, I'll turn into a dinosaur and stomp on them and Cyborg will be all "Booyah!" And then the super ninja, zombie, twisted, monkeys of doom will—"A black band slapped over Beast Boy's mouth. Robin smiled a thanks to Raven and then turned to Starfire, who was trying to maintain her giggles.**

"**In other words, they will pay Star. When they messed with you a couple hours ago, they just royally screwed themselves." Starfire smiled a smile of courage as hope swept back into her.**

"**We will need help though; I could call upon a modest sized group of mixed races." Her eyes sparked. "I would love to see some of them again. Plus," She turned to Cyborg. "After the last time we ventured to Tamaran, I decide to receive blueprints for a real spaceship."**

**Cyborg didn't quite rub his hands together.**

"**Oh, and Beast Boy?" Beast Boy had dropped his previous stance by this time and turned to see a mischief smile plastered on Starfire's face.**

"**Psions have 3 butts to kick each."**

Well, that's it for this week. Oh, and fair warning: I MAY DISSAPAER FOR WEEKS AFTER THIS MONTH UNTIL I RAISE MY SCIENCE GRADE FR$OM A 83. So…. I will make it up to you guys, but my Dad is quite the perfectionist and my Science is my lowest grade. Oh, if you can guys, try to read and review Under Cover Boss for me, I worked hard on that thing. I promise you, it's as silly as Attacked by a green kitten.

XD

KKA


	7. Ph'yzzon

Okay, I'm sorry about being late on this AGAIN, but…. I've been workin' hard on this chapter. I really hope you guys like it.

Cyborg gazed around the living room one last time and did a mental check:

Call Titans East? Check.

Feed Silkie? Check.

T-ship ready to rock? Check.

Everything packed? Check.

Beast Boy hugged the TV-Wall with one hand , and his Tofu with the other and whispered his love to it—it was the last time he was going to see it, for months, years even. Raven stuffed a sack full of Herbal Tea and books, while Starfire sat at the kitchen table with a last bottle of mustard and Robin who held Silkie in his lap and was petting him.

They all knew they had to go, the clock was ticking after all—but they wanted to say their goodbyes to things they couldn't bring with them into space. It was going to be a long journey to get there, 2 moths to be exact and every one was nervous about something.

Robin let out a sigh as he glanced towards the clock and stood, pressing his hands on the table.

"Come on guys, it's time." All of the rest of the Titans rose reluctantly—Starfire made a silent prayer to X'hal that the plan would work. They all walked down the hall towards the launch room, where the ship laid in wait. Robin thought over the plan, they had spent a week fine tuning the plan for any situation.

The plan? They needed to take the T-ship and stop at 10 different places for reinforcements, and they were heading to Tamaran to find out what had happen to make them turn against Starfire like this. Then, well… they were going to kick some Gordainan ass, no matter how many they had.

It sounded pretty simple, but there were the problems of time, money, food, and all of the politics that the Titans had to plan for. But they had no plan for what would happen on Tamaran. So, as they walked through the halls, they decided to chatter aimlessly to calm each other's nerves. When they reached the packed T-ship, they climbed or floated into the T-ship and strapped in. Raven took her last breath of Earths oxygen before she closed her pod.

Robin took the front pod, and he loaded up the T-ship while Cyborg checked for the fourth to make sure they had enough air. The T-ship was angled upwards so it was pointing to blue sky, and the stars above.

''Bye Bye, Earth." Beast Boy sniffed as he pressed his hand against his pod glass. "I'll miss you and your Tofu goodness!" Raven rolled her eyes at him, and Starfire wiggled in her seat as the engines began to power up. Cyborg began the count down.

"10,….9,…..8,…." A grin flashed on his face. "7654321!" The engines shot to life as the Titans were slung into the depths of space. They force was so great that the Titans were pressed to their seats, and Beast boy's tongue rolled out. The ship rocked and shuttered with the speed and rolled like a football in mid-air. Starfire saw it as a joy ride as she squealed in delight.

Robin smiled, the fact that she was able to stay so happy, to see things so bright, even after everything that had happened to her amazed him. A lot of things about Starfire amazed Robin. Soon the T-ship blasted out of orbit, and they got a good look at the moon as they passed it. Finally, after what seemed for hours, Cyborg said over the intercom:

"Okay Ya'll you can unbuckle and move around the ship." He put on a very girly voice as he finished "Thank you for flying with North West airlines. Please enjoy your flight." Beast Boy chuckled as he unbuckled.

Cyborg had built a brand new T-ship with Starfire's plans from Tamaran; so many things about the ship were bigger and better. There were three of them were on the wings, on the front, and one on the back. The base acted as the their home for the Titans, complete with a kitchen, a small dining room big enough to hold five bean bags, and a small bathroom next to the bed rooms. The bedrooms had bunk beds, as Cyborg had clarified many times and shot dirty eye balls at Robin and Starfire.

Starfire didn't understand why, but Robin did, which always made him blush. The ship had many large windows that looked out to the twinkling Stars, which made Starfire smile at her fondness at being so close to them. The roof though, was so short that Cyborg had to duck to get through the door ways. Once the new T-ship was settled on auto pilot, every crawled their way out of their cramped pods and towards the kitchen.

In the middle of the small kitchen were the piled up bags, and they took up most of the space too. So, the titans lugged their bags to the one room bed rooms and packed away their things. Beast Boy glanced around the small, filled cabin and sighed making his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"It's going to be a loooooooong trip."

….

Beast Boy rolled onto his back and cracked his neck.

"So, boring…." His whispered like he was dying. And it was. Raven was rereading her novel for the 8th time in the bed room, Starfire was staring at the stars, and Robin and Cyborg were working on finding information on the T-ship's computer and all of it added up to BORING! They had been on the ship for two weeks now; their only stop was to pick up directions and to stretch their legs.

Beast Boy never knew he would miss the Titan's gym so much. He sighed and jumped up from his bean bag chair, which made him band his head in the metal ceiling. After he let out a string of cuss words that caught Robin and Cyborg's attention, he whined:

"Awww dudes! It so boring" he pulled at his hair "WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET TO ONE OF STAR"S FRIENDS!" Starfire rose from her spot by the window and trotted over next to Beast Boy.

"Friend, do not fret; any minute we will receive a transmission from—"a beeping sound rang throughout the entire ship, calling even Raven away from her book and to the screen. A man's face appeared on the screen; he looked only slightly older than Starfire, but he was not from Tamaran. Instead he had red skin, like Trigon's, with pupil less green eyes that had a glow to them, similar to Starfire's. He had long, flowing white hair, but not from age and a black goatee.

He had very pointy ear, almost like Beast Boy's except wider, and a square chin that held his grin that projected a mixture of excitement, mischief, and an overall feeling of charm. He was taller, and had a visible set of muscles that showed—even through his armor.

Immediately Robin ground his teeth together and tried not to glare as Starfire flew up in front of the screen.

"Ph'yzzon! How glorious it is to see you!" Ph'yzzon's smile grew, if that's even possible as he saw Starfire.

"Kori, my love! It wonderful to see you, you look just as pretty as I last saw you, if not prettier." Beast Boy and Cyborg tried not burst out laughing as Robin's expression grew more Bat Man like, and his face turned bright red in fury. Starfire did not notice Robin as she blushed and smiled back.

"Kori?" Raven asked with raised eye brows. Starfire look surprised and slapped herself lightly on the head, with a tiny laugh.

"Oh! I never told you friends, did I? My real name is Koriand'r and this is Ph'yzzon!" She was almost bouncing up and down as she explained. "Ph'yzzon and I were on the same ship when I was being delivered as a prize to the Gordainans, and we used protect each other from any other threatening prisoners!" Cyborg scratched his head.

"So… when you escaped and came to Earth, why wasn't he with you?" Ph'yzzon stepped in.

"I was sold off before she escaped, but please—"he shot Starfire a look ", let us met in person so I may do the inform Kori to what happened to me afterwards. I would also like to learn your friends name Kori," His voice was very playful and it made Starfire blush again, which made Robin crack his knuckles. Starfire suddenly went meek.

"Oh! I apologize," she pointed to each person as she named each Titan. "This is Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin!" Ph'yzzon nodded to each one with a smile and when he got to Beast Boy he said:

"Nice ears." Beast Boy smirked and said:

"Thanks," He lightly elbowed Raven in her ribs and whispered "I see a fellowship of the pointy ears in the future. A group where guys get all of the chicks."

Raven rolled her eyes and whispered/ droned back: "The only way you could pick up chicks, is if you changed into a Rooster." Beast Boy frowned at her.

Robin didn't even notice anything else in the room except for Ph'yzzon; why did he call Star love? Why did she let him? Were they more than just friends on that ship? His glare at Ph'yzzon was interrupted by a hand waving up and down in front of Robin's face.

"Hellllllllo? Earth to Rob?" Cyborg said, which snapped him back into the conversation?

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to have Ph'yzzon's ship teleport the T-Ship on to it?" Robin's face was emotionless as he nodded.

"Okay, fine" He grumped, but everyone else merely shrugged their shoulders and pre pared to get transported—except Starfire who walked behind Robin and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything, the O K?" Robin let out an irritated snort and said.

"Yeah," Starfire didn't look assured so he said this time with more certainly "Yeah." Starfire smiled and was about to say something when the Whole a T-ship began to rock slightly as the surrounding space outside of the ship began to morph and swirl until it settled back into the inside of a huge ship and aliens rushing around.

Starfire squealed and rushed outside.

"Damn it" Robin cursed Ph'yzzon under his breath as he followed.

WELL THAT'S IT! I hope you liked this chapter! I kinda had to cut this chapter in half, but I'm not uploading that until after Easter. Sorry, but still….

Have a Happy Easter, OK? No getting hit by cars, flying off to Tamaran, or riding T-rexes with Darth Vader!

-KKA


	8. Ph'yzzon part 2

Okay, I'm sorry about cutting the last Chapter short—but this part was on a removeable disk drive and my Dad wouldn't give me two seconds to stream last chapter and this chapter together. Sorry. Well, right now I'm typing from Tulsa OK because are car broke down TWICE on the way to St. Louis Missouri and we are kinda stuck.

Yup, ON EASTER! So here you go… I never knew I could type so fast while being so depressed!

Starfire tumbled slightly in mid-air as she made her way towards Ph'yzzon with a smile plastered on her face. Ph'yzzon was as giddy as she was as he ran to meet her with his arms spread out wide while the rest of the Titans and workers on the ship looked on. They fell into each other's arms laughing as they rested one another's chin on their shoulder.

Starfire's long fiery hair mixed with Ph'yzzon's white hair, and as they pulled away from each other, it knotted. Starfire winced at the pain, but laughed it off and teased him in Tamereanian as Ph'yzzon and she worked together to undo the hair. Once the hair was free, Starfire switched to a language her friends had never heard before and talked rapidly with Ph'yzzon.

As they chatted, Starfire blushed several times, and then she would pay him back by making him do the same, but his blush as blue. Robin had to stop and catch himself to keep him for bring his bow out- several times. Ph'yzzon switched back to Tamereanian and pointed at the titans, which made her slightly meek as she lightly bopped herself on top the head.

Ph'yzzon was about Starfire's height, so it was quiet easy for her to press her lips lightly to his. He closed his eyes for a second as Ph'yzzon took in everything.

Robin felt like the Bat-mobile had just exploded in his stomach. His brain refused the picture—his emotions betrayed him as they danced across his face. Shock, fear, discomfort and finally anger settled on his face. His thoughts betrayed him too as he thought '_I'm the one who's supposed to be kissing Star—not him."_

They stood there for minute, still kissing before Starfire pulled away. They shared a quick smile before Ph'yzzon turned to the Titans.

"Hello, "His deep, charismatic voice said with a slight accent "It is Glorious to meet you all. How was your trip?" The Titans stared at him for a moment, before Cyborg's "Big Bro" senses kicked in.

"Yo, why did you just make out with Star?" He yelled without answering Ph'yzzon. Cyborg's anger and confusion, plus Robin's broken heart, seeped into Beast Boys animal senses. He joined in.

"Yeah dude, why? I thought you haven't seen her in years!" Ph'yzzon chuckled and merely shook his head asking Starfire.

"My dear, did you ever tell them why Tamereanians and Pjonos kiss?" Starfire cocked her head and looked at her friends.

"Yes, I did Ph'y— but on their planet, it means….. more for them." Ph'yzzon nodded at her as the boys were slapped upside the head by Raven who smirked knowingly. She could have told the boys, but then she wouldn't have a reason to slap them, to slap Beast Boy.

Every one was reassured by the logic that Ph'yzzon and Starfire had kissed just so Ph'yzzon could learn English. Cyborg chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, because he forgot that the new T-ship automatically translates alien languages into human ones.

But Robin was still suspicious.

They chatted as Ph'yzzon led them down a hall and he explained what he was doing commanding the huge, lavish ship when he was sold as a slave. It turns out, that he went on the ship from as a Slave to a servant, then to worker and he was then paid as he worked up the chain of command until he reached the position of captain. Everyone on the ship used to be gun dealers, but he turned them to a different type of illegal activity.

"Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, that's what we do now. It's just—because we only steal from the people who make their money in horrible ways." Ph'yzzon finished proudly, he believed fully that what he was doing for a living was right, but some of the Titans had their doubts.

But it was all washed away momentarily when Starfire hopped up and down while elevating above the ground—if that's possible and said.

"Like Robin hood!"Starfire squealed in her excitement of her memories.

Ph'yzzon shot Starfire a confused look while Robin felt a warm feeling spread in his stomach. She remembered that day, he knew because she stressed the word Robin. He let a smile spread across his face as he remembered too as Starfire explained Robin Hood's origins.

(Flashback time! Takes place after Red X escaped from Professor Chang's star watcher/ laser thingy. )

_Robin rubbed his face. His whole body screamed at him to get up and escape from his file coated desk and its dull lamp. He had spent the last 6 hours working on finding Red X, but up to this time it was a fruitless effort. _

_He was frustrated, confused and was desperate to escape from his research, but he couldn't think of any good reason to do so. Until, Starfire became his savior by knocking on his door. He hopped up from his rolling chair and popped a lot of joints in the process. _

_Man, did it hurt. He let out s few cuss words underneath his breath and then yelled:_

"_Coming!" He shook out his legs and arms rapidly while he rotated his neck to get rid of any kinks. He rushed over to his door and rapidly typed his code into the pad and unlocked the door. He came face to face with a eager red headed girl who's long hair curled slightly as it fell down to her lower back. She had popping emerald eyes, and a glowing smile to match._

"_Hey Star, what's up?" Starfire bounced up and down on her toes as she tried not to float away._

"_Please Robin," she went into high speed as she said: "?"She put on her bambi eyes that Robin secretly adored. But he couldn't notice them as he fought to catch up to Starfire's words._

"_So, you want my help so you can figure out the book completely?" Starfire nodded with a yes please and held up the Robin Hood book. Robin chuckled at Starfire's excitement and he said with laughter in his voice._

"_Sure. Star sounds like fun. I have needed to take a break from my work." 'No kidding,' he thought as Starfire smiled even wider as Robin stepped aside so she could enter his room. Starfire had been in Robin's room before, but that was only when she had to drag him out of his room and make him eat._

_ Starfire gently sat down on Robin, soft, gray bed and Robin joined her. Starfire open up the book and turned to the first page. It was more of a children's book of tales about Robin Hood and had pictures that fill quarters of pages of the Robin Hood and his merry band of robbers._

_ Robin took the book from Starfire's hands and their finger tips lightly brushed together—just enough to send pleasant shivers down his spine. He studied the book and then glanced up with a smile._

_ "__**Robin **__Hood, huh?"_

They had spent the rest of the afternoon sitting there on his bed as Robin re-read the book to Starfire; answering her questions, like: 'Why do not we do this?' or 'Why dose not the king simply lower the taxes and then Robin Hood will stop robbin' the rich?'

Although Robin had to stopp several times trough out the book to explain things to her, he had a great time with Starfire-in fact he always had a great time when he spent it with her.

Starfire had finished re-telling the story to Phy'zzon and she shortened her stride so that it matched Robin's. She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled, and Robin returned it. Somehow their hands found each other and their fingers curled to lock around eachother; they were oblivoius to Cyborg and Beast Boy's smirks and Phy'zzon's tiny frown.

They stopped in front of a largemetal door and Phy'zzon quickly typed in the code. The metal doors hissed open and revealed a huge, long hallway that twisted and turned. The walls were made of glass, which showed the many different things this sector of the ship had to offer.

"This is sector 5, or better known as sector 'slack off '-" began Phy'zzon "This is where you will be staying for today and tomorrow morning until we discuss what is your next move. We offe, a gym, pool, kitchen, rooms with singeland double beds, washrooms, a libray—" As he continued to name off each place, The Titans got a good look at it through the windows. Soldiers from every race exercized, ate and solicalized.

Once Phy'zzon finished listing all of the sevices avalibale in sector 5, he lead the titans into a living room type room. It had a very warm atsmosphere,with tanned walls and deep brown floor boards. It had a long red couch with a curly hand rest and a small, floating table. The room had a Tv like object, but not quiet since it's s creen was sheet metal.

Then, on the other side of the room there were 2 doors.

"This is where you will be staying," Phy'zzon pointed to the doors, and that is your bedrooms, Beast Boy's eyes popped out of his head.

"Dude! But there is 5 of us, does this mean that means….."BB fist pumped the air and chuckled. "We have to share rooms! I call sharing with Star and Rae!" Robin was jst about to kick BB's ass, but the girls intervened.

"Beast Boy, the day you share a room with any girl—is the day I will frolic out in the sun in a neon pink mini skirt and tank top." Raven dead panned, which made Beast Boy's ears droop, but his anger flare.

"Oh yeah, well-" Cyborg prevented the upcoming fight by pointing to a small counter top in the corner of the room, and on top of it was looked basicaly like….

"Uh, BB? Is that a toaster?" BB's attention was grabbed by the point, and he ruched over to the toaster and started to twist it's knobs randomly. Cyborg stood beside him and exaimed it. Phy'zzon who had been givingt Robin a directions and a map for the sector, chuckled and waltzed over next to the courious boys.

"No, that's not your planet's 'toaster', that is a meal formualter. You type in what meal you want, " He typed in the word waffles and then pressed a button. "Then, you press this button and—" The micowave let off a ding and waffles popped out of the meal formulater.

"Psions beware, we have waffles." Raven dead panned. Starfire smiled and turned to Phy'zzon.

"I am predicting that you will be wanting to privately, do the catching up with me?" Phy'zzon grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course, I have missed ou little chats. Besides, I'm courious to what this mustard I keep hearing so much about. MAbye tomorrow morning, that is if your still an early riser." Starfire giggled excitedly into Phy'zzon's chest and then pulled away. Phy'zzon walked back to the door and waved good bye.

He turned to leave and then paused with an oh!

"Please, stay in this sector, outside of this place some of the workes on the ship can be unruley. I do not wish to have to brek up any more fights that involve them. Plus, your bags will be delivered in 15 minuets." Then he walked out of the door frame, and the door hissed behind him.

Starfire bounced all over the room in excitement and then dragged a surprised Raven into their room for a tour, leaving the boys alone in the living room. Robin let out a sigh and sat down on the couch. Cyborg continued to study the meal formulater while Beast Boy tried to figue out how to work the TV-thingy-mag-gig-a-roo.

'_the next few days are going to suck,'_

Okay, that's it for now! Sorry I'm so late, but I'm not allowed to type on school nights any more so Ilose a lot of time for writing. Plus, I just watched the complete first season of Young Justice, and I LOVE IT! I support Kid Flash and Artimis together, and Super Boy and Miss Matian together. KF/A reminds me of BB-Rae while SB/MM reminds me of Star-Rob. But Artimis as a charater is likea mixture of Raven and Terra.

Also, should I have BB and Raven be a couple in this?

KKA


	9. a Nightmare and a little Gift

Okay, bout to start but here's the thingy first. I've decided that there will be some BB-Rae, since only one person answered (cough*U R Awesome* cough cough) didn't really mind either way so…

Also: My parents are really cracking down on my writing time, so I may be updating less often. Sorry, it's just the way the cookie crumbles—but at least I don't have to give up writing all together as they wanted me to.

Hint: Read Alien names in Written in the Stars backwards, and see what you get.

Kay, here we go!

Starfire shot up right in her bed with tears and sweat streaming down her face, her chest heaving up and down from her attempts to grasp air. Her hair was a mess and so were her sheets, but she had to check to make sure she wasn't back on the Psion ship, back in hell. Raven and her bedroom was pitch black, with books and clothes scattered around.

There were also two beds in the room, one that now contained a…. well quite frankly freaked out Starfire and a peacefully, sleeping Raven on the other let out a relived sigh, if she was okay, then that means that the boys were okay too. She wiped away her tears, and just then she noticed a liquid pouring from her nose, but it wasn't snot. For when she stuck her finger in the mystery substance, her finger came back red.

Blood red.

She sighed and kicked off her blankets, it didn't really matter anyway—she could never get any sleep after one of THOSE nightmares. She carefully tip toed across the room and cracked open the door so she could just barley slip through. She trotted through the dim and empty living and into the Bathroom; a few minutes later she came back with a wad of toilet paper pressed against her nose and she sat down on the couch.

She turned on the lamp next to her and an orange glow illuminated the couch. She then noticed a book next to the lamp, something that wasn't there when she went to bed. Its cover read:

_There's much more to us than you think!: a truthful novel from an escaped Psion citizen._

Starfire made a humph! sound and picked up the novel and began to read. It could give some great insight into The Psions… that and it would really suck waiting for hours on end with nothing to do, waiting until everyone else woke up.

So she began the book, and immediately it sucked her in; it was **very **insightful book on how it is for a Psion Citizen. Most major Psion jobs were working the Slave ships and advising their Drater (It translates as President, but he is truly more of a dictator.), Junaort Flinncoff and his son and the next in line to rule, Gan.

The book was written by a woman named Dleifrag , who was a worker in a mine. Apparently, women were not treated well there, and her sister ended up being murdered by a police officer in cold blood. So, she started an rebellion, and she got thousands to help join her cause, but then she was thrown in jail for 20 years. During that time she was raped, beaten and underfed, but when she was released, she came out with a plan. She gathered up her family and they were now escaping but the Psions were on her trail–

Starfire felt a soft tap on her shoulder, and she was tired, jumpy and wrapped up in her book enough that she hopped slightly in the air and tumbled off the couch bring the book and her bloody tissue down with her. When she reached the floor she landed face first, and she slammed her nose into the ground making it bleed even more.

"Shit Star! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that!" Starfire pushed herself up and she saw Robin's hand reaching down to her and offering her a hand up. She took it and Robin pulled her up."I only meant to check on you,"

Starfire let out a giggle and said. "It is OK Robin, I am mostly undamaged, and most likely would have not acted that way if I wasn't so busy reading my novel..." Robin chuckled, but then his face became worried.

"Mostly undamaged?" Starfire let a nervous laugh before she began to turn away, but Robin caught her wrist and spun her back around. He gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his for a better look. Their faces were only inches, and Starfire suddenly hoped that Robin would close the space between their faces. But instead, he hmmm-ed and stopped look at her bloody nose and now into her eyes.

Then it occurred to Starfire, that instead of wearing a mask, he had two, beautiful sparkling blue eyes in its place. Starfire gasped, and glanced then Starfire cursed herself for being so tall. But she was still shocked, so it was hard for her to answer when Robin asked.

"What?" Starfire pointed at his face,

"Your mask! It is….. absent." Robin sweat dropped and blushed.

" uh...Yeah. Beast Boy isn't right when he says I sleep in uniform and with a mask." Starfire still stared at the floor, but a smile spread on her face. then s blush, for he was shirtless and had sweatpants on. (which made her feel oddly delighted) She was in a white tank top that Beast Boy had gave her as a present it sad 'I went to Earth and all I got was this lousy Tank Top', and long PJ pants that were dotted with mustard bottles.

"Do you..." Robin gulped. Star was his Best Friend but, was he really ready to show her his eyes. It was the one thing that separated himself from Robin, and Richard Grayson. The mask protected Richard from being hurt by relationships, from falling in love. Except... he thought Star might have unintentionally changed that. "want to see my eyes?" Starfire's eyes widen at the carpet, as she tilted head and asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Starfire nodded and looked, and her emerald pools were greeted by Bay blue eyes sprinkled with white and gray." Starfire's face was overthrown by a huge grin.

"They are very beautiful, Robin! Thank you for showing me." She whisper-yelled. They both blushed, and then Robin cleared his throat and pulled away.

"Thanks, now let's do something about your nose." Starfire nodded and followed him to the couch. Robin smiled and patted the couch in invitation. "Okay, you know how you sleep, upside down?" Starfire smiled. She didn't even have a second thought about how usually Best friends don't know something like how the other sleeps.

But he has joined her on the roof and fallen asleep with her—somehow every time when he woke, her head would be hanging upside down on the roof. It scared the crap out of him the first time, but he wasn't so worried when he woke up earlier than her on the roof to find her curled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

Not that he had ever said anything about it.

Star got upside down on the couch and immediately her blood ran her back down into her nose. Robin settled down next to her on the couch sitting up. He tried to look calm, but he pulled off a more relaxed one. He eyed Starfire.

"So… will you tell the other's about my eyes?" Starfire shook her head, making her long, red hair say after it and smiled.

"No, it shall be our… little secret. Until the day come when you want to show them your eyes yourself." Robin looked down at her and smiled. His hand wrapped around hers and they fell into a peaceful silence.

Neither one of them wanted to think about the task that lay before the titans, it would be a long and tedious one. They slipped into a peaceful sleep in their positions and didn't awake until Beast Boy and Cyborg burst into the room yelling about breakfast.

….

Raven sighed; Starfire had left an hour ago to go talk with Ph'yzzon much to protest of Robin and his gritting teeth. Robin had stomped off to the boy's room to 'research', and Cyborg had left to go chat with an mechanic about the ship—leaving just Raven and Beast Boy alone.

And man, it sucks for Raven and notions of meditating.

See Beast Boy had figured out how to finally work the TV by, crazy as it sounds—reading the manual. The TV wasn't all that loud, but the obnoxious sounds it made was enough. But BB just kept flipping through the channels searching for something in some language that he knew. When his quest came up fruitless, he sighed and shut off the TV.

"Uggg—so….. bored!" He looked up at Raven and smiled as an idea popped into his head. He jumped up off of the sofa and danced around an annoyed Raven. "Hey Rae! Why don't we go and check out the facilities here? It could be fun and then we could report back to Robin and—

Raven snatched him up with her powers and covered his mouth. She rubbed her temples and said:

"Fine. We'll go to some facilities—" Beast Boy managed to fist pump but Raven continued. "BUT, you have to behave yourself and when we come back I get to meditate." Beast Boy nodded and was dropped to the ground once more.

Raven stood and strode to the door, but Beast Boy stayed in place.

"Hey Rae?" Raven turned to look at him.

"Yeah?

"Could I meditate with you when we get back?" a small smile crossed Raven's lips.

"Sure."

…..

(meanwhile)

The screen cracked to life and the Psions immediately started jabbering excitedly in their language. A dark looking man came onto the screen; he had armor on and a machete strapped to his belt. His mask covered his face, half of it copper, and the other half black.

His one eye twinkled mischiefly as said.

"My name is Slade Wilson, and I have a offer for you and I require only one thing in return."

…..

Duh, Duh Dun Dun! Yeah…. I'm starting get into the Younge Justice TV show more then Titans, but I will finish this story I have some awesome things planned out.

Have you heard of the YG video game? Its supposed to be SWEET!

I am having a contest, and the rules are at the bottom of my 'Screw the Love Notes' if you want to try.

KKA


	10. On Our Way

Okay, I only have one more week before school is out so in a week I'll be updating a whole lot more often. Kay?

"We have to Kori—"

"But, surely we can ask for—" Ph'yzzon grabbed Starfire by the shoulders and made her emerald pools stare into his starry night ones.

"You know as well as I do that the Psions won't sign a peace treaty and honor it, they will betray it. But if we can take out their leader, Junaort Flinncof , and find a peaceful replacement one." Starfire shook her head.

"But it's a very dangerous way to do it. Besides, who will be the replacement? Almost any Psion we could try to convince without them assaulting us would turn us in."

"I know, but I've found a Psion on our side, one who wants change." Starfire's eyebrows knit together in confusion and Ph'yzzon chuckled and replaced his hands in hers.

"Junaort Flinncof's son, Gan." Starfire's eyebrows furrowed cutely in concern as she asked.

"How can we trust him though? He could turn us in at any second!" Ph'yzzon nodded his head, and replied

"He could…. But he wants revenge. His Kanorphka had his Keenfka executed in front of him. Starfire shook her head and looked down. Sometimes the Universe was truly a horrible place. She perked up a little.

"We will need help; we cannot do this on our own." smiled and said:

"It's time to revisit some of your old friends."

…

The Cyborg was almost bowing down to Ph'yzzon's mechanics and the skill it took to build the beauty that was now waiting in front of the Titans. It was a spaceship, but not the kind of one you see in movies. For it was simply a ball, the size a balled up gum wrapper. It used a laser to transport things and people into its own little pocket dimension. It was small and discreet, but it was not super powerful fighting wise. But that was okay, The Titans were not planning on fighting at all.

In fact, they were on a mission to get allies.

"Are you sure Star?" Starfire nodded and smiled at Robin. She was sure. She needed help to be able to figure out what was happening on Tamaran, and to free the Psion People. She and Ph'yzzon were trying to speak and stand up for the Psion's people.

But she was worried.

She was basically starting a war, one that was not her friends. She did not want to drag them into it.

"But Friends…" She turned to the Titans, her friends, her family. "You should not join me in this mission. One of you could die and…. I would never forgive myself if any of you got damaged." The Titans stared at her and each of them had various thoughts pop into their minds.

They were all in a silent agreement. All of their thoughts came up with a single thought.

"Yes." They said in union. They were sure too. They would fight with her, and if it came to it; they would die with her too. They were family, and family sticks together. Cyborg put a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"We are here for you girl, so don't worry about us." Beast Boy turned into a bird and whistled out:

"Yeah, we can take care of ourselves." Starfire grinned and thanked them. She turned to Phy'zzon.

""We shall return soon, I promise." Phy'zzon smiled and placed a hand over her heart.

"Cross your hearts, my Flingha?" Starfire covered his hand with hers.

"Always." She then turned to the ship, and the Titans followed her. It was time.

….

The little black dot swooped through space faster than Kid Flash or even the Flash himself. Raven and Starfire lay in their small cabin on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. They had spent the last hour naming every single person that could help them, and their brains felt like mush.

"Friend, do you think we have named everyone of them?" Raven groaned and cracked her neck.

"Yes Starfire, I think we got them all…." They sat there in silence for a while, and then:

"Star, I don't mean to pry or anything but—"

"Is Ph'yzzon and I together?" Starfire finished for Raven. Raven turned her head and raised an eyebrow at her. But Starfire had been expecting this question from someone, but she thought it was going to Beast Boy or Cyborg who asked.

Starfire let out a sigh as she recalled the day:

"_It was many years ago, when I was only of nine years of age…"_

(Flashback)

"MOVE!" The Citadel Slave driver gave small shock to the group of Slaves into the work room. Among them was a tiny Koriand'r a frightened one. She had only been on the ship for a month, and the Psion Scientists and Gordian guards had already done…. some very horrible things to her, to say the least.

But she was also proud of herself, she hadn't cried or begged for mercy yet, which was good if you didn't want such a long punishment or experiment. It was hard though, Tamereanians were an emotional people, and they were not afraid to show it. But she was worn down; she hadn't been fed in days and her stomachs rumbled with pain. She hadn't slept because of the nightmares that haunted her, the ones that would haunt her for years to come.

"MOVE!" The Driver yelled again as he shocked the group. One of the bigger Slaves pushed her, and the princess tumbled to the ground. She tried to shield her faces from the Slaves feet as they stepped on her in their hurry to get to work. Koriand'r's scratchy rags tore even more the more she was stepped on.

Then, The Driver was suddenly towering over her. He eyes widened in fear as The Guard pressed a button on his arm. A huge wave of shock emitted from her collar as Koriand'r squeezed her eyes shut, trying to squeeze the pain away.

"Get to work, Troq!" The driver yelled as he ramped up the shock level. Koriand'r tried to push herself off of the ground, but her arms failed her for they collapsed beneath her. The shock level was beginning to be too much, and the driver saw this. He laughed and made the shock level even higher, to the point where the nine year old's whole body vibrated with agony.

Then The Driver, forgetting about the other Slaves, began to kick the Tiny princess. It felt like a sledgehammer crashed into her ribs with every kick, stealing her breath. She thought it would never stop, that there was no hope, until she heard one word.

"Stop!" The Driver froze in mid-kick and turned to the person who had dared to utter such a thing. It was 11 year old boy, with short hair and red ruby skin, red as Koriand'r's fiery hair. But that was not the only thing fiery about this boy; he had a determination in his eye, like bull is to get a matador.

"What did you say? Do you want to be punished?" The driver snarled as he stepped towards the boy.

"Do you really want to kill of a Tamaranian Princess off so soon? I don't think your master will like that at all." The Driver's eyes narrowed, and he let out a snort.

"Some may call you brave for doing this, but bravery is the same as stupidity!" He slapped the boy across the face and walked away yelling:

"Get to work." Koriand'r managed to push herself up and walked over to the boy who just had saved her life. She crouched down next to the boy and stared into his defiant eyes.

"You saved my life, you have my eternal gratitude." The boy smiled.

"Your welcome, my name's Ph'yzzon."

"And mine is Koriand'r." They held each other's smiles for a moment, until Koriand'r stood and offer Ph'yzzon her hand. He gladly took it.

"We should get to work," Ph'yzzon said giving Koriand'r a reassuring grin. "I'll keep an eye on your back if you keep one on mine." Koriand'r heart fluttered—she had found someone to trust, at least a little bit.

"Deal." Koriand'r picked up her tools and began to work, and Ph'yzzon walked to his station. Both smiles still lingered on their lips a while after they talked.

"That's a pretty bad way to meet someone but, I'm still deciding if when you first met Robin was worse or not." Starfire sat up abruptly t Robin's name.

"I do not believe Robin and I's meeting was so awful,…." A smile mischief smile played on her lips. " At least we don't constantly tease and do the flirting with each other like you and friend Beast Boy." Raven's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"We don't, we just like to argue with each other…." Starfire's smile made her add "a lot. All the time." Starfire still stared at her, but Raven wasn't going to say anything more. There was no way that she like Beast Boy… right?

"_Girls, come on, we found Fl-. Fli, uh, Flingha," _Robin shouted over the intercom, disrupting Raven's thoughts and Starfire's persistence. She hopped up and squealed in glee, then she flew out of the room to the control room; Raven stayed behind a moment, trying to erase BB from her brain, he was overwhelming.

'_I don't like him, right?'_

OK that's it! I will be updating much more now that it's summer, so expect more updates!

KKA


	11. Remebering Ryand

The Titans entered a small, but warm and inviting room. There were flowered drapes on the tan walls and tons of bookcases filled with binder full of paperwork. There was a desk in the middle of the room, and an old woman sat at it shuffling paperwork. A window displayed the vast reaches.

The old woman stood and hobbled over to the Titans; she had purple tinted skin and only three fingers on each hand. She wore a long blue dress, with a black sash draped loosely over it. She had a knowing twinkle in her eye. She had no mouth, but still she whispered in into their minds:

"_Hello Kori, I am overjoyed to see you." _Everyone except for Starfire clutched their heads and yelped in surprise. Beast Boy shook his head, trying to get the echo of the woman's voice out of his head and said:

"Can you please stay out of our heads? Some of us don't want to open their minds to a stranger. The woman looked hurt, so Starfire explained for her.

"Flingha cannot speak out loud; the only way she can talk to anyone is through your minds." Beast boy felt a pang of guilt inside. He looked down and mumbled.

"Sorry," Flingha walked over to Beast Boy and put a hand on his shoulder, whispering into his mind:

"_It is okay friend,_" She turned back to Starfire.

"_Kori, I am guessing you need my help," _Star nodded and said:

"Yes, I remember still when I was a little bumgorf, that you were the biggest trader in this galaxy." A dreamy smile entered her face." You used to slip my sister and I fruit behind my parents back. You also had many friends that owe you favors, and you still do." Starfire's face grew serious as she said with such intensity:

"Please, We need your help; you understand what happened to me, and so many others. We are trying to keep this from happing ever again, but we cannot reach this goal alone." Flingha's eyes narrowed, studying Starfire intently. She whispered only into Starfire's head:

"_Like you, I am as not as young as I used to be, and I know that I am reaching my end. But before I leave this plain, I would also like to see this end" _Her voice entered all of the Titan's minds once more as she whispered:

"_I will help you, but…. I realize that you have been having some problems with Tamaran, and I tell you now: Things have changed there,"_

"But things always change; the real question is the change good or bad?" Raven cut in. Flingha cocked her head at her.

"_Very good, you ask the right questions. No, the change is bad…. You would be no longer welcome there."_

"Why?" Cyborg asked, "We helped take down Blackfire after she basically became a dictator, and then Galfore took the crown… we all know would never hurt Star."

"Galfore may be the Grand Ruler, but he no longer rules Tamaran. Bad things are happening; do not return there." Robin frowned' it felt like Flingha was hiding something else, he'd have to try and look into that later on the ship. Plus… how did she know that they were heading to Tamaran next?

Starfire seemed to sense this too, but she just kept smiling" Thank you friend, I assure you that that we will win with your help." Flingha nodded and slipped something Robin couldn't see into Star's hand before waving the Titans goodbye.

Most meetings and appeals for help had gone well, mostly. There were a few people who just couldn't make the sacrifice or were too greedy, but that was okay: They had plenty of help by now. Now there was only one more trip before they returned to Ph'yzzon: Tamaran.

Starfire stared at the blue little fruit in her hand, lost in memories of her childhood on Tamaran.

….

(Flashback: Two weeks before the Citadel)

Two children chased each other around the Castle's garden, while a third older one sat off to the side, batting her eyes at some of the noble boys passing by. Nearby a line of traders were waiting patiently for their turn to speak to the Castle's Head Trader; the sun was shining and the planet's jungles and huge wildlife flourished around rushing green waterfalls and streams.

Ships, and sometimes people zoomed through clouds that floated freely in the purple sky. The youngest of the children, a six year old boy with short, curly, red hair and purple eyes in a Black sleeveless stop and shorts jumped on the bed of yellow moss and laughed, while gasping for breath.

The middle child, a 9 year old girl with long, red, wavy hair and sparkling emerald eyes in a long, black dress transferred from her flight to a trot on the ground. She followed her brother's actions and rested beside him, subsiding her laughter too.

The oldest, a tall girl with long, wavy, dark jade hair and Jade eyes like her little brother; she was dressed out in black tank top and a short skirt that ended right above her knees. She rolled her eyes at her siblings and continued to bat her eyes at the boys. She was practicing flirting because it would come on handy in the future to get what she wanted.

Plus, it was fun to get them flustered.

The middle child smiled and gazed at the beautiful sky.

"Ryand'r, you have been getting better at your speed—you could tie me in a race while I used my flight." Ryand'r smiled and blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Thanks! I-" He spotted some of his friends on the other side of the traders "I've got to go!" He hoped up and ran off, yelling over his shoulder "See you Sisters!" Starfire waved and let out a long, deep breath, her eyes never leaving the sky.

Blackfire looked at her, then shrugged her shoulders. She got up, and joined Kori on the moss.

"He is getting better," Blackfire said, earning a smile from her sister. "But at the same time, it is not enough. We both know that he would only become Grand Ruler if we were dead first." Kori let out a sigh and shook her head.

"I do not understand, he is strong and cunning for his age, when he is grown, he could be a great leader. He just needs to—"

"Face it sister, he is weak here. If we had to give a royal Prisoner, then he would be the first to go. And with the all the talk about the Citadel heading our way—"

"That's what exactly might occur! But, he is so young…. We can't—"

"We can't, but Dad will. We can only prepare him, but after that he is on his own." A single tear leaked out of Kori's eye.

"But Kom…."

"No." Kori stared her sister right in the eye.

"There is NOTHING we can do?" Komand'r shook her head.

"No." Kori stood, and she let out a huff.

"He will not be sacrificed in such a way; I will take his place." Before Kom could protest, Kori took flight, searching for a way to save her brother.

…

(THE DAY THE CITADLE ATTACKED.)

The castle shook, and the walls began to crumble as the court room filled with Gordainan and Psion soldiers. Kom was rushed away by a guard, she was the next in line for the throne. Kori took Ry's hand and led him away from the fight and blood; he was too young to see such a horrible thing. Glafor joined them, rushing them away.

Some enemy soldiers followed them, with one goal in mind; kill a royalty. They had already killed the queen, and were in the process of fighting the Grand Ruler. Galfore fought them away, trying desperately to save his little bumgorfs. Ry was crying and Kori bit her lip; they had to make it.

"You'll be okay brother, we will make it." Kori reassured, hiking up her dress with one hand while she ran, holding onto her brother with the other. But Kori's words soon formed a lie, but there was nothing Kori nor Galfore could do. In the heat of escape, a Psion had climbed the pillars ahead of them, and he had a bird eyes view of the fight. He also had a electric spear. He aimed, cocking the spear back and tossed.

It wizzed and twilled in the air like a football, and wedged into Ryand'r's chest. Blood spilled out of him as he collapsed, bring him to Kori's attention.

"NO!" She cried, as she dragged her dead brother along with her. If they could make it to safty he would be all right—he had to be all right. He just had to. Galfore growled and stomped the ground, shaking the enemy of it's feet. Galfore's eyes held tears, but he yelled:

"Let Ry go!" Kori stopped and screamed. 

"No! He will be alright! He—" Galfore put a huge hand on Kori's tiny shoulder.

"He is dead, let him go." Tears spilled out of her eyes, as her hand released Ry's now cold ones, and replaced them with Galfore's. They began to run again, trying to make it.

…

But they never did, they didn't escape. And then her journey on the slave ship began. Her hand felt sticky, and she looked down to find the fruit crushed in her hand. Then she noticed the tears streaming down her face. She wiped them away and looked up at her friends, who were all staring at her concern, but were silent.

She gave them a weak smile, but something caught her eye. Outside of the window, there was a silver metal ball, flying right beside them. Fear streaked into Star's heart. She pointed to it with thennon-sticky hand.

"R-raven? Do you recognize that? Is that what I think it is?" Raven turned, examined it for a second, before her eyes went wide. 

"Azar! I learned about them on Azerath! We even had to practiced drills for what we would do if it ever hit us. That has to be a—"

"The computer says it is a suneater." Robin called. Starfire's breathing become short and strained. A suneater.

"Can you detect it's path?" Starfire called.

"Yeah, it's heading to Tameran…." Raven put a hand on Starfire's shoulder and Starfire felt a weight of worry lift from her shoulders. Starfire stared at Raven.

"How did you—"

"Later. Right now we have to get to Tameran before it does."As Cy kicked the ship to top speed, Beast Boy pulled at his ears and asked.

"What's a Suneater?"

"A ball of pure energy bigger than 10 of your suns when released, it… eats planets until it eats a sun. Then it shrinks back into that metal ball. There are only three in the universere and….

"That's one of them?" Robin asked, a Starfire nodded. Robin then took over.

"CY go fast as possible, Beast Boy, Raven, prepare to transport people onto the ship, and Starfire…"

His eyes harden with determination.

"We are going to go save Tamaran."

…

**There you go, that's the update for now. I am considering changing this to a M, because of some of the things I have planned for the next few chapters. Nothing too radical, just violence. I dunno. Anyways, **

**HAPPY NATIONAL BACON DAY!**

**KKA**


	12. No One Can Hear You Cry in Space

**Oh, hay guys, a quick note about last chapter; in the Flashback on Tamaran, it is a beautiful, wild place, but on the episode Betrothed, it is a rocky wasteland. Let's just say that when the Citadel attacked, they really wiped out Tamaran's ecosystem.**

**PLUS, I would really appreciate it if someone could please explain putting up polls to me. I can't figure it out no matter what I do.**

**Oh, and also, I am planning a sequel to this, and I AM SO EXCITED!**

**Ahem.**

**Let the chapter begin!**

"You need to evacuate Tamaran right now, and we will be arriving shortly to assist you. Please, hurry." Starfire sent the message and stood on the transportation pad with Robin, who had an ear bud equipped. It would be needed so Cy could warn Rob and Star when they were about to be transported back off Tamaran.

"Ya'll ready?" Robin and Starfire stood tall and prepared, with a hard look of determination in their eye. Robin nodded, slipped his hand into Star's and gave Cy the signal. Beast Boy and Raven rushed around behind Cyborg, getting ready for the tons of refugees they might receive if everything did not go as planned.

Cy flipped a couple of switches and a slammed down on a button, and soon Robin and Starfire's view were whelmed with a swirl of colors. They were spun around, and their grip on each other's hand grew tighter.

Suddenly, the curtain of color was ripped away, revealing the throne room filled with tales and chairs with people seated in them, guards by the dozen, and a strange woman on the throne. They all stared at the appearing Titans, and all was silent in the room. That is, until the clank of metal was heard as all of the guards pulled out their weapons and pointed them at Robin and Starfire.

"Well, crap."

Starfire turned and raised an eyebrow a Robin, something that she had picked up from Raven. He would have chuckled, if the woman sitting on the Throne hadn't yelled:

"Were you the ones that sent this outrageous message that a 'sun eater' will arrive here shortly?" The woman was familiar… she wore purple lip stick and had purple eyes, she wore the traditional royal black gown and she had long red hair. Star recognized the leader's smirk.

"Y-you are the one that conversed with me when I tried to contact Galfore! You commanded the at5tack on my home and I!" Starfire's eyes glowed green, and Robin's mask narrowed.

"Yes my dear, my name is Kcalb fire— you do remember me don't you? " She strutted down the steps toward the two Titans, who were currently in a fighting position. But as Kcalb fire came closer, so did Starfire's realization. Her eyes widened died down for a moment as Kcalb Fire stood in front of her.

"Your are—"

"Good Kori, you have gotten sharper; maybe Earth isn't as bad for you as I thought."

"I—"Robin laid a hand on Starfire's shoulder, cutting in.

"Star, as much as I want to find out what the hell is going on, we have to hurry." Starfire nodded, and directed her attention to everyone in the room.

"Yes, I sent the Warning, and it is still true. The sun eater is coming this—"

"Lies, all lies." Kclab fire cut in. A wave a mummers swept through the people, causing the commander, the queen, the leader, that was drilled into Starfire as a child. The power in her voice echoed off the walls as she yelled.

"Please, listen to me! We do not have much time, WE HAVE TO EVACUATE NOW! You all know me; I would now lie about something, like this—command the people to evacuate!" There was complete silence, and then the clicking of communicators as 1 quarter of the governors in the room gave the order for evacuation.

But the others didn't move, but they had to keep trying, it wasn't enough. Kcal Fire smirked, and turned to Starfire, who was shocked that so many people had ignored her, before she left last time, the people adored her, and now they were at the point of hating her. But what was most surprising is that they listened to Kcalb Fire more than they did to her.

"You see my dear, I may not be royalty, but they still recognize power when they see it." Her eyes gleamed with mischief as she said "I have lots of 'eyes in the skies' and no of them report a sun eater coming this way." Starfire grew angry, just as she spotted the intercom, which would send to very Tamereanian everywhere.

She ignored everyone else as she ran into it and began to type in her message.

"NO!" As Kcalb fire raised her hand, something clicked in Robin's mind. He knew only on other person that could shoot star bolts. He performed a flying sidekick into Kcalb fire's side, interrupting her attack. She let an out a yell and tumbled to the ground.

"Hurry!" Robin yelled as Blackfire got back on her feet and took to the air. Starfire typed quickly, and outside, the sky began to grow brighter. Guards assisted Kcalb Fire in her fight against Robin; he was getting overwhelmed quickly. Starfire finished typing in her message, and sent it, while wiping a sweat off of her brow.

She turned around and quickly sent the message, and just then Robin heard say into his earbud:

"Rob, hurry up your spiky haired butt and get as many as people around you! We can teleport them with you up to the ship." Robin uttered a sound of acknowledgement and flipped out of the way of another star bolt. Kcalb fire smiled as she threw bolts at the tired and sweating Robin; she was going to win this fight easily.

Or—she was until someone backfisted her on the back of the head, knocking her unconsience. Starfire let a huff and put her hand down to her side once again. Then she dragged Kcalb Fire next to robin, and Robin and her began to quickly round up all the people in the room.

"3…" Cy warned. Robin wiped off the sweat trickling around his mask. Outside some trees were starting to catch on fire.

"2….." Starfire slung Kcalb Fire over her shoulder.

"1!" There was another blast of color and sound, and soon they were back on the ship. Starfire dropped Kcalb Fire gently to the ground and ran to the window, with fear and tears in her eyes. She witnessed the very few escape pods they may have even held 10 people at a time blast away just in time.

The Sun Eater engulfed Tameran, sucking it into it's fiery grasp. Even through the ship's reinforced iron, Starfire could Still hear the cries of her home planet. The cries of Parents and children alike brought tears tumbling down as other Tamerains joined Starfire to watch too. Soon the wild animal cries joined the people's screams, joining together into one song of pain and sorrow. Then there was a huge flash of light before the song stopped and Tameran was no more. Sun Eater floated for a second in Tameran's old place and then it moved on its trip to the sun.

Then the entire group Tamerains burst out weeping for their lost loved ones and homes. Some crumpled to the grounds, some leaned on one another, and tried to pretend that they didn't exist; the song of screams still echoing in their ears.

The Titans stood there in shock, just for a second, before Starfire turned around. Though the tears were visible on her face, her eyes showed a fire more powerful than the sun eater's. Someone was going to pay. Star was silent as she made her way over to the control panel and opened up communications with other escape pods.

Now the Titans were worried; why didn't she say anything, why didn't her eyes show some form of sadness or pain or anything but anger and a hard emotional wall? Robin, Raven, BB, and Cy stood behind her supportive and worried. Starfire waited until the worn and tear struck faces of the other survivors were on the screen before she began.

"Today, we lost many. Today we heard the cries of screens of our parents and grandparents, Pets and Servants, Husbands and wives… " Many people on the screen wiped away a tear or blew a nose. A few children buried their heads into the mother's or fathers stomach and shoulders.

"and our offspring, our babies. Today we lost out planet, we lost our home." Starfire's soft voice now grew hard and angry. "And who did this to us? Who took away almost everything that we love?"

Blackfire/Kcalb Fire was awake now, and she got up and stood behind the Titans unnoticed.

"I have come to believe that sadly, my Sister, Komand'r (Blackfire) and the Citadle is responsible for this." Many people on the screen yelled, outraged and plain confused by this. Kom may have been banished from Tameran, but she was still a Tamerain. Starfire yelled over their protests

"We have her in custody—" This earned confused glances from Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven too. "—And we shall contact you when we find the truth. But we are sure that the Citadel are behind this, who else would house a sun eater? " Many nodded in silence.

"Also, we do not know where Galfore, our former Grand Ruler is. I-I Believe he is dead also." Many faces fell, a few more tears shed. Galfore, overall was a very good Grand Ruler, one of the betters that they had had for quiet some time. Before that, he always watched over everyone, he was everyone's den mother. A tear slipped out of Star's eye, but she continued.

"Kom is no longer eligible to be ruler so I, Koriand'r, will lead you as your Grand Ruler for the mean time. Please, just follow our ships signal, for soon we will arrive back at Phy'zzon's ship." She glanced around the whole room." Any questions?"

One of the Governors raised his hand and quired.

"How do we know it was not you who organized the Sun Eater? You have been on **Earth**, "He said the word earth with much poison."For so long, how do we know it has not changed you? This could just be a grab for power."

Starfire's shoulders hunched with anger as she spun on her heel. She let a out a menacing growl.

"I would NEVER do that to my people. How dare you say such a thing after I willingly gave up my life for Tameran! I did every thing I ever could, and I have had the chance for the crown before. But I gave it to Galfore, who died on Tameran today!" Just when Robin was about to hold back Starfire so she wouldn't hurt the man, Star took a deep breath and continued in a calmer voice.

"I would never do such a thing. Next question?" A civilian on the screen asked.

"Will everyone have to fight?" The woman hugged her child closer. "Even our children?" Starfire closed her eyes and shook her head. Robin saw how worn down she was and decided to give a quick break and replied for her.

"No, not the children. But we test the Women and Men's skills to see who is fit to fight and who is not. We will do that when we get to Ph'yzzon's ship. Last Question." A little girl raised her hand on the screen and Starfire opened her eyes and smiled softly.

"Yes?" The little girl stared down at her feet and hugged her stuffed animal, which looked like the combination of a spider, a turtle and a cat, closer to her.

"W-will we ever find a new home?" Starfire's smiled seemed forced to her as she slipped out a white lie.

"I am sure of it." She let out a deep breath and turned to the Titans. Her stance was strong, but her eyes were a different story.

"I shall be back in a few minutes, I just—" Cy laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll take care of it," Starfire nodded a thank you and swiftly left the room. Robin turned to the remaining Titans. He pointed to Blackfire.

"Lock her up for later Cy and then drive for us," Blackfire let Cyborg lead her away to a small cell while Robin instructed BB and Raven.

"Raven, BB, you take care of the Tamerains and make sure to check on the other pods. Got it?" Beast Boy fake solute Robin and Raven rolled her eyes at him.

"Idiot." She looked up at Robin, her whole demeanor changing; her blue eyes worried. " Go to Star, **now.**" But Robin was already on his way, following Starfire's path. He walked down the empty halls and to the Titan's shared Bedroom. But the bedroom was Starfireless.

Now Robin's already worried self was now scared too. What if she left? What if she can't take the pain and kil—No, she was fine, at least physically. Then, as he glanced out the small window and hatch, a sparkle caught his eye. He walked to the window and found Starfire.

She had a wire connected to her and the ship. She was curled up in a little ball with her hair floating like a halo around her, her tears that sparkled emerald while they were floating around her. She just sat there, tears leaking out of her like sand out of a old stuffed animal. Rob knew why. He understand how it felt to lose somebody you love so suddenly.

That was hard on him as a Kid, but he couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have your whole planet taken away like that.

He looked at the small hatch next to the window; she must have climbed through that. He ran to the room's closet and dug to the very back, pulling out an emergency Astronaut suit and oxygen tank. This little ship was really prepared for almost anything.

He unclipped his cape off, and peeled off his mask. He quickly slipped the suit on, and after triple checking to see the suit was on and working, he pulled off all the locks on the hatch. He slowly forced the heavy door open, and held on to the wire Starfire was connected to.

He climbed the rope side ways to the alien Grand Ruler, making sure that his grip didn't slip and he won't float into space. It was slow makings, but soon he was floating next to Starfire.

"Star?" She didn't respond, of course she didn't respond—you can't hear anything in space. He gently extended his hand and placed on her back. She didn't move, but she didn't fight him either. So he carefully slung her over his shoulder, and worked his way back to the ship. He pushed the hatch back open, pushing Starfire inside ahead of him.

He let go of the string and let the powerful vacuum of the opening to the ship suck him in too. He locked the hatch and pulled off his suit quick before sitting down on his knees with Starfire on the floor, who was still in a ball. Robin pulled off his gloves, and then heaved Star into his arms, who began sobbing loudly. His back quickly was soaked, and he didn't care as he held Star.

"Robin," She whispered into his ear.

"Yeah Star?" She pulled away slightly and gazed into Richard's sapphire eyes. Robin almost cried himself at Star's swollen red eyes, they didn't hold their usual sparkle of happiness, but instead swirls of pain, confusion, and guilt. Someone was going to pay for doing this to his little smiling Star.

"I tried so hard, I gave up so much for them," She choked out as more tears fell like a waterfall. "But no matter what I do, where I do it, or even how much I give—_**I always let them down.**_ And it's all my fault, if I had—" Robin shhhhed her and stroked her silky hair.

"No, don't you ever say that. You gave up everything, but this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the Citadel or Blackfire." He tried to put hope in his eyes, hoping that some of it would transfer to her leaking emerald pools. But Starfire's eyes just watered more before she dug her face back into Robin's should, sobbing so loud that the sound echoed down the halls.

he understood why she was floating in space like that; She was trying to keep looking strong for everyone else, trying to cry in peace, where she wouldn't be overheard by anyone else.

Because no one in Space can hear you cry.

….


	13. An Escape

**Hi! Yes, finally I'm updating. I'm back from my trip and went over the chapters, but I only changed little things. Yes, they may be little, but they make the story better. So yay!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Titans!**

**Oh, and Guest? I took this over for someone else who quit on it. I loved the story so much, I didn't want it to die. I ASKED ****porcelaindakota ****before did this, and she said okay. She doesn't write anymore so…..**

…**..**

Beast Boy slumped down the metal wall of the ship all. He was tired, He, Raven and Cy had spent the last two hours settling everyone down, passing out blankets, and convincing some of the really terrified and mourning people that they hadn't set up their home's destruction. Over all, dealing with a bunch of needy Tamerains were not fun.

But he could understand it all the same. He would hate to lose Earth. All though he has lost all of his family and home twice. It's not fun, it's traumatizing. Raven slid down next to him, and as if she read his mind she said:

"But what about Starfire? "She stared at the wall in front of them as Beast boy sighed and said.

"Nothin, except be there for her." Raven look at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Raven shook her head and said.

"Sometimes, I forget your growing up and getting a little more mature," she admitted. "I forget we are all getting older." Beast boy nodded to show his understanding; he would get that feeling too, like that every day was minute. It wasn't that life was passing him by, it was that fact he was usually having so much fun, that time flew by too fast.

But then when he would have a long day, or something like this happened, he would realize that childhood was leaving, and adulthood was coming. And he hated and loved that at the same time. And as he gazed at the pale beauty next to him, he thought it wasn't that bad.

Cy slid down to the floor on the other side of Beast Boy. He rubbed his face with a hand.

"So, what now ya'll?" Raven closed her eyes and pulled up her hood.

"We make the Psion basturds pay for this." Both of the boys head snapped to Raven and each their eyes looking her over. She never expressed anger like that unless someone really pissed her off.

Everyone in the Pods had heard Tameran's screams. But only she had felt it's overwhelming emotions, she had managed not to puke or faint from all of the overwhelming emotions leaking from everyone, until she had got a break from taking care of the refugees on the ship.

Just then, an loud thud echoed through the ship, and soft familiar laughter followed. The three titans looked at each other and said:

"Blackfire." They stood, and Cy began to give orders.

"Beast boy, you come with me, Raven, you go get Star and Rob. Go!" BB and cy raced down the hall towards the sound while Raven teleported into the bunk room. And there, on the hard metal floor, was Starfire and Robin fast asleep. Robin's chest acted as a pillow for Starfire and Robin's hugged her. His bare fingers rested in her hands.

That didn't surprise Raven. The fact Robin didn't have a mask on was a different story. But there wasn't enough time to worry about that so she grabbed his mask off of the bed, and put it over his eyes. She was about to pinch him away when he awoke himself—he was raised by Batman after all

"Wha-"he touched his face and blushed. Raven rolled her eyes and cut to the chase.

"There's no time. We have to go and help Beast Boy and Cyborg stop Blackfire from escaping.' Robin's eyes widened over his loosely laid mask a little, but only enough for his eyelashes to show. Raven turned away while slapped the mask back on and woke Starfire up.

"R-robin?" She yawned. "What is the matter?" His face was serious as he said.

"Blackfire." She shot up into the air, her eyes burning. Raven and Robin gazed up at her in shock.

"She will not escape!" Robin stood and lifted his hands in the air and she took them in her and lifted off the ground. They both shot down the hall, leaving Raven in the dust. She blinked once, her face expressionless, and teleported after them.

When she arrived at the scene, a fight was already underway. Cyborg was shut down in the corner looking batter and bruised. Beast Boy was in rhino form, charging at Blackfire. He had a long bleeding, and deep cut on his side.

Starfire was tossing bolts, not at Blackfire's feet, like she would to most criminals, but right at her. Robin hung back, waiting for the right moment to strike. Blackfire had a few cuts on her, but she was smiling like it was a game.

"Come on little sister, I thought you were on a decent team.. But then again, Earth is weak, just like you." Blackfire grabbed BB by his horn and tossed him over her shoulder and into a wall, forming a dent along the way. Beast Boy went back to human form, dizzy and hurt.

Raven silently made her way over and began to heal the gaping cut of his side. He smiled thanks. Meanwhile, Starfire had stopped her bolt rain long enough for Robin to run through the smoke and slam Blackfire the chest with his bow staff. She was knocked back a bit, but then the staff disintegrated.

He cursed himself under his breath; he had forgotten that would happen if he hit a Tamerain like that. He whipped out some birdarangs, tossing them at Blackfire, and se disengaged all off them with her bolts except for one. It scraped across her cheek, leaking a cut behind.

Now she looked pissed. Robin flipped out the way of her bolts, but then Blackfire did something that surprised him. Instead of flying up in the air, she stayed on the ground and jumped over instead. This caught Robin, off guard, so when she aimed a bolt lit punch at his head, He barely blocked it. His glove sizzled and burned his arm and hand.

While he was distracted, Blackfire swept him and blasted him in the chest with an eye bolt powerful enough to knock him out. She towered over him, and right when she brought up her foot and was it about to smash it down on the Boy Wonder, a black coated equipment crate crashed into Blackfire, knocking her to the side.

As she was in motion, Starfire flew up and upper cutted her sister, so hard a crack rang throughout the room. Black fire landed on the floor next to Cyborg. She gave Star a weak smile, and with a broken jaw she mumbled.

"Wou siser, I neser tought you ad te uds oo do tadt." She stood, still holding her jaw. Raven and Starfire stood across the room, both powers flaring. Blackfire smiled, and slung Cyborg over her shoulder. She cast many bolts out of her eyes to distract the pair, as she slung an unconscious Robin over her should too.

By the time Raven lowered her shield, Blackfire had Robin and Cyborg hostage. Beast Boy stood behind her, and he morphed into a venous snake, and slithered silently up to Blackfire. But She heard his morphing before, so she spun around and stomped on the snake. There was a huge crack and both of the Titans girl's eyes widened in fear. Beast Boy went back to human form, screaming from the pain of his now broken back.

Blackfire scooped him up two and grinned. Both of the girls dared not to attack now, not with their family so hurt in Blackfire's arms. Raven tried to snatch Beast Boy from Blackfire's grip, but Blackfire merely powered her eyes up and turned to wall.

"Raven, we can't. If... she shoots a hole in the wall, our friends will be sucked into space and they will…" Raven sighed

"I know, we have to let her go." Blackfire smiled sweetly and did a little nod. She bumped her hip against her elbow, and it pressed a small button on her hip. There was a red flash, and her and the Boys Were gone.

…..

**Sorry, short chappie! See you soon!**

**KKA**


	14. Ready

**KKA: Srry! I really haven't updated, because of school, being sick, and well I've been thinking about other things really. (Plus I recently became obsessed with Pucca and the musical Avenue Q. I know.)**

**And, also, I have an editor now: ****Kikigirl4321!**

**Audience: *Clap***

**KKA: * Bat Glares***

**Audience:*clapity clapity clap clap* Whooo!**

**KKA: Better,**

**Kikigirl4321: ^^**

…

Starfire, Raven, and the remaining Tamereanians stood there, staring in shock at the spot where Robin, Cyborg, and BB were being held captive by Blackfire, or also known as Kcalbfire. There was no words, no noise what so ever as Starfire spun on her heel and exited the room. Quickly followed, leaving the rest of the Tamereanians to murmur among themselves.

When Raven entered the main room, she found Starfire typing quickly at the computer. Raven silently took her beside starfire. She was quiet for a moment, the only sound was the tapping of the keyboard. Starfire did not turn from the keyboard—she shared a striking resembalnce to robin at the moment, much how he always gets with Slade involved.

"What are you doing?" Raven's usual monotone was underlaced by worry, and anger. Starfire hit the enter button and some program started to download. Starfire turned to Raven.

"I am doing the tracking down of our friends." She pointed the program. "This program will tell us which ship my sister teleported onto…" Her eyes glazed over as she gazed in the distance. "I do hope that it is not a Slave ship…" The beeping of the computure shocked Starfire out of her trance, but did not shock Raven out of her worry. It had doubeled now with Starfire's comment, and now more than ever she wanted to find the boys.

Starfire's conentration was back on the computer. She motioned for a pen and some paper, and Raven used herpowers to shakely bring them to her. She quickly scribbeled down the ship's number and type. A flash of relief passsed on her face as she wrote, making Raven's heart a little less heavy.

"They are on a stanard Trading ship," She sent a small smiloe at Raven. "This means that they will be making stops every so often to Trade, and we could catch up to them and rescue our friends!" Raven, nodded her head, her face strait as ussual but hope spirled in her stomach.

Raven proceeded to berate herself about being so worried. They were going to get the boys back, safely. Starfire let out a small sigh.

"They have warped, they are very far at the moment, but we still could catch up and—"

"Starfire, we are both tired form all of this, plus we need to get your people back to Phyzzon's ship." Starfire looked down at her feet. She wanted to discard Raven's thoughts to the wind and barge in and save her friends but… she knew Raven was right.

"Okay friend…." She gestured to the door "Let us get some sleep.I shall talk to my people about the sistuation and get them back to their slumbers." Raven waved at Star and wished her a good night as she exited. Raven put up her hood, as and flew to their quarters.

…..

Robin's eyes slowly opened, and he had to blink a few times to read adjust to the light. He was in a dark room, with a plain brown walls and a metsl floor. He was alying against something matal, but he couldn't tell what. He tried to move his arms and legs, but he found they were held down by metal bonds.

He rolled his head to the side to find Cyborg and Beast Boy in the same position, but BB had wires sticking out of him. Robin assumed that that was to keep him from shapshifting. Robin mentaly cursed. From what he could remember, he and his two friends were kidnapped by Blackfire while sh escaped. They teleported onto…. A Citadel ship.

"Shit!" Robin stuggeled against his bonds, andyelled, waking up Cyborg from his slumber. He moaned and tried to sit up, but when he found that he was restianed too, a look a surprise and anger crossed his face.

"What the—Yo! Who tied meup like this? If it's BB I swear I'll take a hammer to his Tofu—" He turned his head and saw the still sleeeping bb and the wide awak Robin, and blushed, embarassed. "Oh. Sorry ya'll." Robin shook his head.

"It fine. We need to try to wake up Beast Boy and get out of here."

"Where is here exactly?" Robin tried to strech his arm to Beast Boy, but only managed to brush his fingers on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"I'll fill you in later. Here help me—" A door swished open in front of them, something Robin did not notice before. A figure glided into the room, and the two awake boys' eyes widened. Robin gulped, watching intently at what the figure was dragging behind him. Robin closed his eyes. He was about to expince what starfire had expericed first hand when she was a child.

Hell.

…

Raven sat up, and let out a sigh. Starfire's quiet sobs echoed through the room. But the sad part was that Statrfire was sleeping. Raven looked down at her pale hands. This was the 5th time this week; Starfire's nightmares, or better described as flashbacks of the destruction of Tameran, kept leaking into Raven dreams. And so did starfire'sRaven wiped her face dry of tears and shook her head. They were all most there, almost to Phyzzon. Then would get help and win back her Boy and her brothers.

'Wait…' she thought. 'Did I just call one of the boys my Boy? And which one?' Happy Raven whispered into her mind:

'Beast b-" Raven squeezed her eyes shut and fell back on her bottom bunk bed, grasping for sleep.

…

Starfire andRaven stood in front of the ship's computer, urgently staring at the the screen,waiting for the connection to load. There was beep and Phyzzon's handsome face appeared on the monitor. His face was somber, and he had a few sleep rings under his eyes, displaying how mush he had been working. But then again, Starfire had recently stopped sleeping all together, afraid that the memories would come again everynight.

So in comparison, Starfire look like a zombie: Her ussualy firey hair was limp, her face paler than Raven's, and her once joyful emerald eyes were now dark, and flat. Phyzzon did not even recognize Starfire for a moment, in all of the years he had known her she had never looked so… broken.

"Are you ready for the refugees?" Raven asked, breaking the uncomfortabel silence. Phyzzon turned his attentio to Raven.

"Yes we are ready, and we do have reinfourcements for you but….." Starfire flew up to the top of the screen, where Phyzzon's eyes were.

"But what?" She asked softly.

"But, we need you to double check your friends loctions in person before they join you. Just so we can be sure that we will not be leading everyone into a trap. We'll take the refugees but until then…."

There is no help." Starfire sighed. "Okay, we shall do the checking out it out. But when we land we need some more supplies for the trip, please." Phyzzon nooded and grinned.

"Will do my love," And then his imaged dissapeared. Starfire and Raven sighed, and turned to the Tameraian survivers.

"Did you get that?" Raven asked, even tholugh she had no clue what the alien had said. Mainly because he was speaking in Tamerian. But the people nodded in understanding, and Starfire then spoke rapidly in Tamerian, a strength in her voice. The rest cheer, and Starfire grinned at them before turning back around.

The began to rock back and forth, and outside the windows once again swirled from space and into the inside of Phyzzon's ship. While The Tamerians got off the ship, some of Phyzzon's men brought on supplies. Raven teleported out and began to walk around, stretching out her legs like you do after you get off of an airplane.

Starfire, meanwhile, flew down beside Phyzzon who was leaning against the ship. When he saw her, he pulled her into to a hug.

"I'm very sorry love. If I had known-" starfire smiled into is shoulder, and she felt her eyes watering up.

"But you didn't, and that's okay, for no one did." Phyzzon. Pulled back to her, and wiped away a tear of Starfire's and said.

"And I thank you for your kindness," He then grinned and poked Starfire lightly in the stomach. "Kor Kor." Starfire giggled and poked him right back.

"Thank you, Phy pie!" They burst out into laughter, and Starfire felt a wave of happyness push through her. It was a nice contrast to the dread, fear and anger she had experinced lately. Raven heard it in the distance, andlet a small smile pass her lips. It had been a while since she had heard that laugh.

…

They later launch away fron the ship once again, raven and Starfire, with no other refugees but now more supplies, and weapons. What they didn't know is what had hitched a ride with them.

…..

Blackfire smirked at the sight of the two Psions and a Gordanian, covered in blood and sweat exiting the room where the Titan's mael were currently being held. She could hear some quiet sobs and groans slipp from the rrom before the door shut behind the coated aliens.

Blackfire rolled her neck, and started talking quickly to the messy aliens.

"_ Next time, I belive I shall join you—"_ she stifeled a giggle_ " I __**really**__ know how break them, especially the little bird." _

….

**That all! Kissy Face!**

**KKA**


	15. Set

**Sorry, I've lately had the equivalent of a mid-life crisis, and that lead to writer's block from hell. Yuk.**

…..

Raven's head pounded like it was being used as a basketball. Her emotions constantly spiraled and moved, like a slinky falling down an escalator. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's absence drained her slowly of hope. It made it difficult to meditate—and that made it difficult to control her powers. 

And even though Raven tried not to show any of this—Starfire knew. She was always in tune with Raven's senses ever since they switched bodies years ago. So she knew something would have to be done if she wanted Raven to stay sane. She would have to find a way for her to keep her feelings from leaking into Raven.

She sat there on the cold Titanium floor of the ship, her mind searching with a hand on her chin, then she would think of a potentially good idea and float. Then she would land on the floor with a thud because she found an enormous flaw to her plan. She sat there for an hour as the ship (on auto-pilot) sped through space to their destination.

And then it hit it her.

Long ago, Raven had explained her mantra to her, and why it kept her emotions and powers in check. Azerath, was her home, Metrion was the name for her favorite candy, (though she made Starfire swear never to tell anyone about that part.) and Zinthos meant hope. Her mantra worked because it meant something to her. 

She could just try one of her own, and if it improved Raven's condition then she would meditate too until she had the time to sort through her emotions and put certain feelings and memories to rest. She floated above the floor cross-legged and with her eyes closed.

"Um… Titans, Robin…." She thought for a moment,"MUSTARD!" She smiled and then took a deep breath.

"Titans, Robin, mustard. Titans, Robin, Mustard. Titans, Robin, Mustard." Slowly, but surely, she felt herself achieve peace. She didn't know how, but she just knew that Raven was becoming clam too. She was content to sit there for hours, but a few minutes later Raven bust into the room with a serious look on her face.

"We are not alone on this ship."Starfire froze.

"Do you know where?" She shook her head.

"No, my head just cleared enough for me to sense him." Starfire stood.

"I'll take the upper decks and you'll take the lower. Let me know if you find anything." Raven got to work as Starfire rushed down the stairs. Her flight still wasn't working right. She first searched the control and engine room, but there was no one there, she searched in the bathrooms down there—no one was there.

Every time she passed past the door which led to the storage room, and every time she gulped and decided to check a different room first until she couldn't avoid it any longer. The storage room was dark and gritty, somewhat like the Titans tower's basement. It was the kind of place Starfire imagined that horror movies would take place in. But Star steeled herself and walked down into the storage deck. It was mainly filled with large boxes full of food, water, toiletries, ect..

The lights overhead flickered, often creating shadows that things could hide in every few seconds, and reminded Starfire of Wicked Scary. She could just imagine people would be watching her and yelling at the screen she was on—"Don't go into the basement!" Just like Beast Boy and Robin did. She walked down the long isle between the crates. She checked between the crates quickly, but she didn't find anything.

She was about to go back upstairs and find out if Raven had found anything, but then she heard a loud thump and the sound of wood breaking. Starfire zipped around and saw that one of the crate's walls broke and sent splinters everywhere. And in the middle of the pile of wood was a boy. He looked like he belonged to Tamaran, and he looked like he was about 12. He had shot red hair that was messy and purple eyes, which was a strange trait that many of his race did not have. 

In a lot of ways, it reminded Starfire of her brother, who would be 12 this year. If, if he was still alive. She really didn't really know. She lit bolts on her hands, but kept them weak, because she really didn't want to hurt a child.

"Who are you? And why were you in that crate?" The boy pushed himself up and brushed the dirt off of him. With a little blush he muttered something she couldn't hear.

"What?" she spoke in Tamereanian—the boy most likely didn't know English.

"I kind of… hid in that crate. My name is Ry- Rygunt'i." and then he perked up. " and you're Koriand'r, or I think on earth They call you Starfire! You are awesome! You can fly and shoot star bolts, and you were grand ruler—I have always wanted to meet you!" He ran around Starfire in circles, grinning."Andyousacrificedeverythingfo rourplanetandbecameaheroandy ouareRobin'sgirlfriendbutdon'tknowityetand—"

He was talking so fast his words blurred together, and it made Starfire giggle she set her hand on Rygunt'I's head so he would stop pacing. He stopped and stared up at her in wonder for a moment, before he coughed, and changed his expression slightly. 

"But—uh, you are not as cool Galfore." He tried to cover up his outburst, but Starfire just smiled at him. 

"It is glorious to meet you too. Why did you hide in that crate?" The boy perked up once again. 

"Well, I work on Commander Ph'yzzon's ship as his…. apprentice ever since I could remember! " He stared into Starfire's eyes, which was hard for him considering how tall she had gotten. "Plus, since the Tamaran accident, I wanted to meet you because…. I've never met another Tamereanian." Starfire felt her heart ache for this boy. It wasn't surprising he hadn't met another Tamaran—they usually left their planet only for war, politics, and vacations. She said: 

"Come, my friend Raven is upstairs searching for you now. Maybe you could assist us." He grinned and bounced up the stairs and Starfire flew up after him. Somehow, this boy seemed familiar to her… she just couldn't put her finger down on what. When they got upstairs and met up with Raven, they recapped what Rygunt'I had told Starfire. Raven pulled Starfire out of the room for a moment. 

"No. we are not bringing this boy along, Three of our friends are in danger, and I don't want to bring him into trouble either. He's too young." Starfire shook her head. 

"I feel the same way, but we have came much too far by now—if we turn back we could lose our friends forever! We don't have to let him fight, but perhaps he could monitor our situation from the ship when we make our rescue?" Raven rubbed her temples while Star gave her 'The Look', and after a moment, Raven said: 

"Fine, as long as he doesn't give us any trouble, he can come. But he goes home right after."

"Yes!"

"Giving us trouble also means eavesdropping!" Raven called and shared a look with Starfire.

…

Blackfire strutted down the halls, a smirk settled on her lips. She took a right into a small room. Its walls were barren of true decoration, and one had a huge window in it that displayed the beauty and vastness of space. In the middle of the room was a small round Tabled, and a desktop monitor sized screen. On said screen, was a tall, armed man that wore a orange and black mask with only one eye slit. 

"Hello Slade," 

"Blackfire "Slade gave her a courteous nod as Blackfire took a seat 

"I hate talking to you like this… when will you come out here?" 

"Have patience, I simply do not have a spaceship lounging around in my headquarters like the Titans. But do hope to be there soon." Blackfire licked her dark purple lips and leaned back in her chair. 

"Good then. Do you have what we need?" Slade's eye gleamed behind his mask. 

"Do you have what I need?" 

"We will once we're done, don't you worry your precious little head." Blackfire cocked her head to the side, in a way that mocked her sister. "But you never answered my question. Do you—" 

"Ms. Anders, I've been participating in these kind of things for over thirty years. I know to keep a good hand, and that means keeping up my end of the deal. As for now, long as you keep your part of the deal I'll mine."

…

**Duh Duh dun Dun dun!**

** Next chapter is a big action-packed one, so stick around! It's nice not be dead!**

** KKA**


End file.
